Be Alright
by Griffo205
Summary: LAST CHAPTER with MPREG! / SEKUEL Misunderstanding / Bagaimanakah akhir kisah Draco dan Harry yang mendapat tentangan keluarga Malfoy? Apa mereka bisa bersama? Oh Merlin! Sesuatu terjadi! / DRARRY / Warning: Mpreg, OOC, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Typos, Etc. / RnR please (: / MPREG M-PREG / 3.342 Viewers! Thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n :** disarankan baca **Misunderstanding** sebelum baca ini, karena ini sequelnya;D dan soal judul, mungkin nggak nyambung, hehe maaf. Ini FF nggak di cek ulang, jadi kalau ada typo, maklumin yaa..

* * *

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Be Alright's by : noninonayy**

**Sequel's of : Misunderstanding**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

* * *

**Happy reading!**

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Draco dan Harry berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Status mereka yang sebulan lalu hanya teman –atau mungkin bisa kita sebut sebagai musuh– kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hal itu sempat membuat murid-murid Hogwarts gempar.

Tapi hal itu hanya dianggap sebagai bisikan indah bagi Draco, karena bagaimana pun Ia merasa senang jika semua orang mengetahui hubungan mereka, bahkan Ia sangat senang karena orang lain mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Harry hanya miliknya, seutuhnya, bukan orang lain, begitu pun dengan dirinya, yang menjadi milik Harry seutuhnya, hati dan jiwanya.

"Bangun Harry! Kita bisa terlambat ke kelas jika kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu!"

Harry menggelIat di bawah selimut berwarna merah –warna khas asrama Gryffindor. "Grr… aku sedang sakit perut, jadi aku akan bolos sekolah hari ini." Ceracau Harry yang terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Draco sedikit menggeram, kekasihnya ini terkadang sangat bersemangat, tapi bisa menjadi malas –seperti saat ini– disaat yang berbeda. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Harry. Ayolah! Jangan seperti ini!"

Harry menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi rambut hitam berantakan miliknya, "Arrgh.. aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kau tidak harus datang setiap pagi, Draco."

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, membosankan jika harus ada drama dipagi hari. Ia menyeringai, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di otak jeniusnya –menurutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika profesor Snape menghukummu nanti! Apalagi harus membersihkan belasan kuali gosong, apa kau mau, eh?" ancam Draco yang perlahan mulai bangkit dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya, lalu Ia pun bergerak untuk meraih buku miliknya yang sempat Ia letakkan di meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidur Harry.

Gerakan tangan Draco terhenti ketika telapak tangan Harry menahan lengannya. Tampak Draco yang makin menyeringai lebar, kemudian Ia melirik Harry dari ujung matanya, tampak Harry yang sedang membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan mendudukkan diri persis di sebelah Draco.

"Okay, okay, jangan menakutiku, kau tahu kan kalau profesor yang satu itu menyeramkan," Ucap Harry yang sedikit bergidig membayangkan Severus Snape menghukumnya, apalagi jika menyuruhnya membersihkan belasan kuali-kuali kotor seusai pelajaran ramuan.

Draco tersenyum dan memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Harry, "Aku sedikit membohongimu, pagi ini jadwalnya profesor Lupin," dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Draco langsung berlalu dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Harry yang menggeram kesal sekaligus memberikan sumpah serapah pada orang yang dicintainya itu –yang memang hanya ditanggapi Draco dengan tawanya yang menggema sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu besar kamar itu.

.

.

Jangan heran jika Draco tahu password asrama Harry, Ia adalah kepala asrama Slytherin, itu menjadi alasannya –yang walau bagaimana pun tidak ada hubungannya dengan asrama Gryffindor– untuk meminta password asrama kekasihnya, dengan alasan _'Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku dapat langsung menanganinya'_. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan baginya agar dapat setiap saat bertemu dengan kekasihnya, sekaligus membangunkan kekasihnya dipagi hari, seperti barusan.

.

.

Aula besar yang telah dipadati beberapa murid yang sudah mulai mengisi perut mereka dengan sarapan bergizi yang telah tersedia di atas meja panjang. Harry sedikit melamun, kadang Ia tidak konsentrasi hingga harus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada orang yang tak sengaja bahunya Ia tabrak. Bahkan sapaan dari beberapa murid tidak dihiraukannya. Berbeda dengan biasanya, biasanya Ia selalu membalas sapaan beberapa murid bahkan mengembangkan senyum menawannya untuk orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga Ia hanya melewati beberapa sapaan itu yang bagai angin. Ia menatap meja asramanya, beberapa anak di belakangnya ada yang berbisik, dan ada pula yang mengagumi sosok 'pahlawan' itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Seamus yang menatapnya bingung. Pasalnya Ia jarang melihat 'pahlawan' mereka itu duduk di meja asrama Gryffindor setelah menyandang status sebagai kekasih seorang Draco Malfoy.

Harry lebih sering menghabiskan jam makan di meja asrama kekasihnya dibanding menghabiskan jam makannya yang berharga di meja asrama Gryffindor, kadang kala Hermione dan Ron mengikutinya dengan duduk di meja makan murid asrama Slytherin.

Harry menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang biasanya menemaninya. Namun Ia tidak melihat Ron dan Hermione di meja Gryffindor.

Tepukan di bahu Harry dari samping kanan, membuat pemuda dengan tanda petir di keningnya itu menggumam, "Hm?" tanpa menoleh Ia yakin bahwa yang menepuknya tadi adalah Seamus.

"Tumben kau duduk disini man!" seru seorang pemuda yang memang adalah Seamus.

Harry menoleh ke arah Seamus dengan mengunyah roti dimulutnya, setelah menelannya, Ia baru bicara, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Harry dengan polosnya, lalu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada piala berisi jus labu dihadapannya, menegak setengah dari isinya.

"Boleh lah," Seamus mengangguk sekali, "maksudku, tumben kau disini? Tidak dengan Draco?" lanjutnya.

Harry menggeleng, "Dia ada urusan dengan profesor Snape" jawab Harry. Oh, jadi alasannya murung pagi ini karena kekasihnya itu tidak bersama dengannya, padahalkan Draco lah yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi tadi. _'Oh great!'_ batinnya.

Seamus hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya dan kembali beralih pada makanan yang tersisa setengah di depannya.

.

.

Hari libur dihabiskan oleh Harry hanya dengan merilekskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia juga tidak bersama Draco, bukan karena dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tetapi karena kekasihnya itu memang memiliki kelas tambahan penting dari profesor yang menurut Harry 'menyeramkan' itu. Profesor Snape menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk mengikuti jam belajar tambahan di ruang pribadinya. Sang _potion master_ itu menyuruh Draco untuk mengambil kelas tambahan, itu dilakukan agar Draco lebih siap menghadapi ujian praktek beberapa bulan lagi.

Harry sempat menggerutu, 'Aku kan lemah dalam hal ramuan, sedangkan Draco? Dia kan pandai dalam bidang itu… Dasar profesor pilih kasih!'

Jadilah sekarang, Harry dengan tempat tidur nyamannya. Jika tentang Hermione dan Ron, tak usah ditanya, sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan jalan-jalan, jalan-jalan yang 'hanya berdua', atau sering disebut dengan kata 'kencan'.

Harry membenamkan kepalanya di balik selimut saat dirasa angin berhembus kencang dari arah belakang. Harry membuka selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan sedikit gontai setelah menyadari bahwa jendela kamarnya terbuka.

Ketika akan memutar knop agar jendela itu terkunci, sebuah lenguhan burung terdengar dari luar sana. Gerakan tangannya pun berhenti, perlahan Ia membuka jendela itu ketika kedua matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah burung hantu yang mendekat ke arah jendelanya.

Burung hantu warna hitam itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Harry melalui paruhnya saat kedua tangan Harry mengelus kepala burung itu. Harry mengambilnya, ketika akan mengelus kepala burung hantu itu lagi, burung hantu itu beranjak pergi, mungkin karena burung itu merasa bahwa tugasnya disana sudah selesai dan si pengirim surat tidak meminta Harry membalas surat itu.

Harry tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan burung hantu itu, ia menutup 'lagi' jendela tersebut dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang miliknya. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka amplop berisi surat tersebut, dan mulai membaca kata per kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu.

.

**_"Dear Harry,"_**

Kata pertama yang Ia baca membuatnya sedikit penasaran, gaya bahasa yang digunakan dalam surat itu terlihat seperti gaya bahasa wanita. Kemudian Ia membaca kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya.

**_"Kami mengundangmu makan malam di manor minggu depan, datanglah bersama Draco. Beritahu dia, karena kami belum sempat memberinya kabar. Lucius ingin bicara dengan kalian."_**

Kali ini mata Harry sedikit melotot, disana tertulis juga nama Draco dan… Lucius? Ayah Draco? Lalu pandangan mata Harry tertuju pada tulisan yang terletak pada bawah sebelah kanan surat.

**_"Malfoy"_**

Sungguh kali ini nafas Harry tercekat, ia seperti terkena petir di langit yang cerah. Matanya yang tadi sempat mengantuk dan malas-malasan pun langsung melotot sempurna, mulutnya mengangakan. Buru-buru ia melipat kembali surat itu.

.

**_Cklek_**

.

**_Blam_**

.

Dengan cepat Harry berlari menuruni tangga dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Ia menepuk bahu seseorang yang kini menatapnya bingung, pasalnya Harry turun 'masih' dengan baju tidurnya.

"What's wrong, Harry?" suara anak lelaki –yang bahunya ditepuk tadi, membuat Harry mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk.

Harry menaik-turunkan kedua tangannya dari dada ke atas kepala, hendak mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

Harry menyodorkan surat itu ke arah lelaki tadi, "Bacalah, Ron" perintah Harry.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ron itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat kekasihnya, Hermione, yang bertanya dalam gerak mata dengannya. Hermione semakin merapatkan dirinya ke arah kekasihnya yang berambut coklat itu karena Ia merasa penasaran dengan isi dari selembar kertas yang diserahkan Harry ke tangan kekasihnya itu.

Pertama, tampak Ron dan Hermione yang mengeluarkan ekspresi menyatukan kedua alis matanya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelototan tajam yang mengarah pada kertas tak bersalah itu. Dan yang ketiga Ron berteriak,

"APA?!"

Beruntung karena saat itu asrama mereka benar-benar sepi, beruntung juga karena Harry dan Hermione yang memiliki refleks baik, jadinya mereka sudah menutup kedua telinga mereka agar tidak terlalu mendengar teriakkan histeris pemuda berambut merah itu. Hermione melotot tajam ke arah Ron yang kini hanya diam dan menatap Harry dengan serius.

"Kapan kau menerima surat ini, Harry?" Hermione bertanya pada Harry yang sekarang malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu"

Ron menyerahkan kembali surat itu pada Harry, "Hebat kau, mate! Pakai mantera apa sampai calon mertua mu bisa luluh? Bahkan sampai mengundangmu makan ma-"

**_Pletak_**

Hermione menggeleng kesal, tetapi kekesalannya sudah berkurang setelah Ia menjitak kepala kekasihnya yang menurutnya 'bodoh' itu. Ia menatap Ron kesal, "Kau ini! Memangnya kau tahu kalau keluarga **_Malfoy-yang-terhormat_** itu menerima Harry? Jika tidak, bagaimana eh?"

Harry yang mendengarnya langsung berpikir bahwa ucapan sahabat perempuannya itu ada benarnya juga. Karena bagaimana pun ia belum tahu maksud sebenarnya dari undangan keluarga kekasihnya itu. Bisa saja mereka mengundang Harry karena ingin memaksa mereka berpisah. _Who knows?_ Akhirnya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu mereka bertiga dengan perbincangan mengenai 'kemungkinan' dan 'alasan' datangnya surat berisi undangan itu.

.

.

.

**To Be** **Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n :** yeiyyy Drarry ber chapter pertama! horeeeeeeeee *ditendang karena berisik* haha, maaf kalau jelek yaa... maaf kalau banyak typo, soalnya nggak di cek lagi.. kalau mau di lanjut, review dulu yaa m(-_-)m *bow. Ditunggu lho!

.

.

Mau dilanjut atau stop?

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :** disarankan baca **Misunderstanding** sebelum baca ini, karena ini sequelnya;D dan soal judul, mungkin nggak nyambung, hehe maaf. Ini FF nggak di cek ulang, jadi kalau ada typo, maklumin yaa..

* * *

.

**Previous Chap :**

.

"Kau ini! Memangnya kau tahu kalau keluarga **_Malfoy-yang-terhormat_** itu menerima Harry? Jika tidak, bagaimana eh?"

Harry yang mendengarnya langsung berpikir bahwa ucapan sahabat perempuannya itu ada benarnya juga. Karena bagaimana pun ia belum tahu maksud sebenarnya dari undangan keluarga kekasihnya itu. Bisa saja mereka mengundang Harry karena ingin memaksa mereka berpisah. _Who knows?_ Akhirnya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu mereka bertiga dengan perbincangan mengenai 'kemungkinan' dan 'alasan' datangnya surat berisi undangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Be Alright's by : noninonayy or Griffo205**

**Sequel's of : Misunderstanding**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

**.**

**.**

Senin Sore ini Harry terlihat lebih murung dari hari sebelumnya. Ketika melewati koridor yang menghubungkan ke beberapa tempat, Ia terus menerus menghela nafasnya, sampai Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Hey, Love!" disana tampak Draco yang berdiri agak jauh dari Harry, sehingga mengharuskan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu untuk sedikit berteriak.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Draco berjalan mendekat. Ia hanya berdiri di tengah koridor yang biasanya ramai, beruntung tempat itu sekarang sepi.

"Kenapa diam?" Draco mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Harry yang meterus menatap ke arahnya, namun pikirannya entah kemana.

Harry baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap mata kelabu itu.

Draco mengangkat dagu Harry agar menatapnya, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu. Walau ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka dan entah yang keberapa, Harry selalu menunjukkan semu merah samar dipipinya.

Ketika akan membuka suara untuk mengomel, emerald itu melihat kekasihnya menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal, lalu ia berkata, "Maaf 'Ry, aku ada tugas bersama Theo dan Blaise, jadi tidak bisa me–"

"Baiklah, tidak apa, aku juga lelah, mau istirahat." Harry langsung berjalan ke arah asramanya berada, ia tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi setelah memotong pembicaraan Draco.

Draco tersentak, ada apa dengan Harry? biasanya kekasihnya itu akan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, dan sekarang Harry-nya itu tidak marah atau ngambek sedikit pun?

.

.

Rabu sore saat kelas sudah bubar, hari ini tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Hermione dan Ron yang suka menghilang –entah kemana, dan kelakuan para murid yang masih dalam tahap 'seperti biasa'. Namun pagi itu juga tak kalah berbeda dari dua hari kemarin, Harry tampak seolah... menghindari Draco.

Setelah pagi ini menemukan sang kekasih yang duduk di tepi danau hitam, Draco tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menginterogasi kekasihnya itu. Ia duduk di sebelah Harry tanpa berkata apapun, membuat pemuda bermata emerald layaknya permata itu menatap kearahnya terkejut.

Perlahan Draco menyentuh pipi Harry sebelah kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Draco menatap Harry intens, "Kau kenapa sih 'Ry?"

Harry menunduk takut, lalu kembali menengadah untuk menatap kilau kelabu milik Draco. _Green meets Grey_. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Dray" Harry berdiri, "Aku mau istirahat, sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya yang langsung berlalu menuju pintu masuk Hogwarts dan meninggalkan tatapan bingung dari Draco.

.

.

Kamis siang itu juga belum menunjukkan perubahan. Disaat maatahari sedang menyinari bumi dengan sinar terang yang memancarkan panas terik, 'pahlawan' kita malah memilih duduk dipinggir danau hitam –tempat yang Ia sukai setelah menara Astronomi. Kedua kaki Harry Ia tenggelamkan ke danau, sementara ia menghempaskan bokongnya di tepinya.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu tampak sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya tak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya sedang berkelana, ke tempat dimana Ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban pasti atas kerisauannya..

.

**_Ctuk_**

.

Sebuah kerikil kecil menghantam kepala Harry, membuat pemuda dengan luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang dilakukan pahlawan kita disini? Memikirkan Draco, eh?" sebuah suara yang bermaksud menggoda itu membuat Harry memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan dua orang pemuda yang memakai seragam dengan lambang asrama Slytherin.

"Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah, Blaise" timpal suara orang yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang dipanggil 'Blaise' tadi.

Harry memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali, "Hai Theo, Blaise" sapanya dengan senyum pada dua sahabat Draco yang berdiri dihadapannya.

.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di batu besar yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tepian danau tadi.

"Ceritakan lah masalahmu pada kami!"

Harry menatap Theo tak yakin, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Theo.

"_Ck_, ayolah, kami ini tidak bodoh, Harry" Blaise berdecik, ia yakin jika kekasih sahabatnya yang terkenal periang itu sedang ada masalah.

Harry menghela napas, "Kalian khawatir padaku, eh?" seringaian jahil tercetak dibibir Harry.

"Tidak!" ucap Blaise dan Theo bersamaan, Harry yang melihatnya langsung muram.

"Yasudah, sana pergi!" usirnya.

Seketika tawa keras keluar dari bibir Blaise dan Theo. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa kekasih dari sahabatnya ini ternyata kekanakan dan mudah dibodohi.

Mereka menghentikan tawanya setelah mendapat _death glare_ dari Harry, "Coba kau pikirkan Harry, jika kami tidak khawatir padamu, untuk apa kami kemari?" ucap Theo dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya, "Menggangguku, mungkin?" dan mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu…" bujuk Blaise yang akhirnya dijawab Harry dengan anggukan dua kali.

Harry mulai menceritakannya, dari ia yang dikejutkan di pagi hari dengan kedatangan burung hantu keluarga Malfoy, sampai ia dan kedua sahabatnya yang memikirkan 'kemungkinan-kemungkinan' yang ada. Blaise dan Theo hanya bisa mendengarkan baik-baik, sampai akhirnya cerita Harry selesai, wajah Theo nampak menahan tawa, sedangkan Blaise tetap diam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Jadi," suara Blaise membuat perhatian Theo dan Harry tertuju padanya. Ia melanjutkan, "Hanya karena itu?" dan Harry mengangguk.

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk paham, ternyata pokok masalah ini ada pada diri Harry sendiri, Harry lah yang tampak meragukan hubungannya dan Draco.

"Kau meragukan Draco, eh?" tanya Blaise, Harry yang ditanyainya mengeluarkan ekspresi shock, tetapi Blaise hanya menatap datar pada Harry.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukannya, Blaise!" tukas Harry yang langsung menjawabnya dengan teriakan.

"Jika tidak pernah, kenapa kalian tidak menghadapinya bersama saja? Kalau keluarga Draco menentangnya, apa kalian akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja?"

Harry menggeleng, "Aku belum bilang pada Draco…" Theo dan Blaise mendecik. Sebenarnya kata-kata Theo ada benarnya juga, kenapa Ia tampak tidak percaya pada perasaan Draco?

Blaise memberikan saran, "Lebih baik kau beritahu dulu tentang undangan itu!" Harry mengangguk tak yakin.

"Bersemangat lah Harry!" ucap Theo memberi semangat untuk Harry, dan kali ini Harry mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih! Kalian memang duo Slytherin terbaik!" Harry langsung memeluk kedua pemuda itu, masih dengan senyum bahagianya, Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan Theo yang tertawa melihat ekspresi Blaise –yang cemberut karena Ia tidak suka dipeluk.

.

.

Jum'at pagi, disaat Harry berjalan menuju aula besar, Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar. Bukan berputar karena Ia sengajakan, entah kenapa ia merasa pusing. Tadi malam, ia sudah memikirkannya dan Ia juga sudah menceritakan hal itu pada kedua sahabat terdekatnya –siapa lagi kalau buka Ron dan Hermione.

Pada akhirnya Harry memilih berjalan ke arah meja Slytherin, disana Ia melihat Draco yang tersenyum samar padanya.

Menggeser duduknya, Draco mempersilahkan Harry duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Harry menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Draco.

Harry menggeleng kecil, Ia mengambil piala berisi jus labu di hadapannya lalu mulai meneguknya, "Ron dan Hermione menghilang entah kemana," gumamnya yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Draco.

Draco mengangguk paham, "Mungkin mereka sedang berkencan," jawab Draco asal.

Harry langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini kedua sahabatnya itu malah menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan sedangkan dirinya harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, 'Ry?" tanya Draco perlahan, Ia sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya pagi ini.

Harry berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, karena ia merasa jika kekasihnya itu sedikit mencurigainya. Harry menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tidak ada" jawaban singkat lagi yang di dapati Draco.

Kali ini Draco yang menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih, 'Ry? Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku."

Harry membeku sesaat, sampai akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya, "Oh ha-ha aku ada tugas essay, bye Draco!" ucap Harry yang sedikit terbata dan tertawa hambar.

Awalnya Ia melangkah pelan, lalu Ia menambah kecepatan jalannya menjadi –sedikit terlihat– berlari.

Draco menatap punggung Harry yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu besar aula. Ia tahu jika Harry-nya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia menghembuskan napas. Ia akan membiarkan ini sementara, sampai kekasihnya itu mengatakannya sendiri –tanpa paksaan.

.

.

Pagi ini, tak ada yang mengganggu ketenangan Harry dari tidur dan mimpi indahnya. Akhir pekan memang menyenangkan. Dimana yang jika di hari bIasa seharusnya Ia sudah harus bangun pagi, jika terlambat akan dihukum, dan paling penting baginya adalah hari ini Ia tidak akan bertemu Draco dengan sengaja. Memang setelah kejadIan nervous Harry di aula, Ia selalu berusaha menghindari Draco, karena jika mereka berpapasan, Draco akan langsung menanyakan atau mungkin menginterogasinya tentang sikapnya di aula waktu itu.

Harry merapatkan selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi kepalanya, udara luar yang dingin karena hujan, membuatnya ingin bermalas-malasan seharIan ini. Tapi Ia sedikit terkejut tatkala mendapatkan sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat tangannya yang memegang ujung selimut yang menutupi wajahnya gemetaran, _Jangan-jangan itu Draco?_ Pikirnya.

"Harry! Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke Hogsmade? Aku butuh beberapa coklat!" Harry bernapas lega, tangannya yang gemetaran akhirnya relaks saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya, Ronald Weasley –sahabat sekaligus teman satu kamarnya.

Harry membuka selimutnya sampai dapat melihat sahabatnya dengan jelas, "Tidak usah, kau pergi saja Ron! Aku ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini," ucapnya yang sedikit menggerakkan –lebih tepat menggeliatkan– tubuhnya perlahan. "Salam untuk Hermione ya!" lanjut Harry yang lalu membelakangi posisi Ron berada sekarang.

Ron menghela napas, "Baiklah, oh ya, tentang surat itu… jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Bye Harry!" ucap Ron yang pergi meninggalkan Harry yang kembali teringat sesuatu.

.

.

Harry yang merasa sedikit kehabisan oksigen langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia sedikit meraba pinggangnya, _Tangan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Dan jawaban yang didapat saat melihat pemilik tangan itu sukses membuat Harry segera bangkit dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Dra-Draco?" pekiknya membuat Draco –orang yang memeluknya dari tadi– menjadi terbangun.

Draco duduk dan menguap sebentar, lalu menatap Harry, "Kenapa Harry?" Tanya Draco, membuat sebuah tanda tanya bersarang di atas kepala kekasihnya, Harry.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Bahkan saat kusentuh kau juga menolaknya" Harry menunduk. Ia tahu pasti jika Draco akan bertanya, kenapa Ia menghindari pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

"Kumohon, jangan berbohong padaku, ceritakan apa masalahmu, jangan pendam hal itu sendiri, Harry" lirih Draco yang memutuskan untuk menarik Harry kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Harry mendorong pelan bahu Draco, lalu menatap kilau kelabu yang biasanya menatapnya hangat sekarang terlihat sedikit… redup? Tapi mata itu juga menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang sangat besar. "Sebenarnya dua hari lalu aku dapat su–"

**_Kruyukkkk_**

Draco dan Harry sontak menatap ke arah sumber suara, perut Harry. Lantas mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar? Atau kau juga belum sarapan, eh?" tanya Draco yang dijawab anggukan dan cengiran lebar dari Harry.

Draco mendengus, tapi dengan kekehan kecil dibibirnya, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke aula!" ajak Draco.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

"Harry? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa hanya diam disana, bodoh!" Draco kembali duduk saat menyadari kekasihnya tetap duduk ditempatnya dan sepertinya tak ada niat untuk bangun.

"Sepertinya aku mau mandi dulu. Kau duluan saja, Draco" ucap Harry yang menggaruk leher bagian belakang.

Draco menyeringai, "Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Draco yang mulai mendekati Harry –yang masih setia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan Draco berdiri tepat di sebelah Harry, "Ayo!" ajaknya dengan bersemangat.

Harry melongo, "Apa maksudmu 'ayo'?" tampaknya Harry belum dapat menyimpulkan dengan cepat jawaban dan seringaian yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Draco menarik tangan Harry agar berdiri, lalu membawanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Hey! Kenapa kau ikutan masuk, Draco?!" Draco menutup telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Harry.

"Tentu saja menemanimu mandi, bahkan kalau kau mau, aku bisa memandikanmu sekalian"

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Harry, "Keluar! Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, Draco!" Harry mendorong bahu Draco agar keluar dari kamar mandinya.

**_Blam_**

"_Ish!_ Dasar **_pervert_**!" gerutu Harry. Sedangkan Draco yang berada di luar pintu kamar mandi hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan dan caci maki yang diberikan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**To Be** **Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n :** Makasih yang udah sempetin buat review.. buat para silent readers, dimohon buat menampakan dirinya kali ini, haha maap kalo kesannya maksa.. karena tanpa ada review kalian, fic ini mungkin hanya akan terlantar begitu saja...

.

Oh yaa, aku butuh ide nih... yang baik, PM yaa hehe..

.

Mau dilanjut?

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.

**Griffo205**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n :** disarankan baca **Misunderstanding** sebelum baca ini, karena ini sequelnya :D Soal judul, mungkin nggak nyambung, hehe maaf.

* * *

.

**Balasan Review (akun maupun bukan) :**

.

**BerRyzal :** Maaf kalau ada typos ._. Makasih juga udah baca fic ini dengan teliti, haha. Aku selaku author malah nggak baca ulang. Tapi untuk chap yang ini aku usahain baca dulu sebelum update. Silahkan dibaca...

**Zayn key :** Belum tau, tapi aku usahain nggak sampai 5 *ehh haha. Aku udah kepikiran buat ending soalnya, daripada nge-gantung kalau makin bersambung. haha. sampai mereka apa? kok cuma tanda tanya ._. haha silahkan baca...

**Clouds06 :** Ini udah dilanjut kok, silahkan dibaca...

**Astia aoi :** Udah dilanjut, baca yaa...

**Ayashaa :** Nikmatin lagi ya bacanya(?) haha. Monggo~

**Paradisaea Rubra :** Aku nggak sadar lho kalau lanjutnya kurang dari 24 jam yang chapter 2-nya. Maaf nunggu lama yaa, silahkan baca...

**Amilie :** Udah dilanjujujujujut, haha.

.

**Previous Chap :**

.

"Hey! Kenapa kau ikutan masuk, Draco?!" Draco menutup telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Harry.

"Tentu saja menemanimu mandi, bahkan kalau kau mau, aku bisa memandikanmu sekalian"

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Harry, "Keluar! Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, Draco!" Harry mendorong bahu Draco agar keluar dari kamar mandinya.

**_Blam_**

"_Ish!_ Dasar **_pervert_**!" gerutu Harry.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Be Alright's by : Griffo205**

**Sequel's of : Misunderstanding**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]**

**Warning : Typos, MissTypo, OOC, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Hogwarts yang biasanya ramai di saat apapun, kini nampak sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini merupakan akhir minggu, beberapa anak biasanya ada di Hogsmeade, menikmati hari libur mereka tentunya.

Berbeda dengan beberapa anak yang dalam kategori 'malas' atau 'lelah', sehingga mereka menghabiskan hari libur ini dengan tetap berada di Hogwarts. Seperti 'pahlawan' kita itu, duduk di kursi kayu panjang dekat jendela kaca besar dibelakangnya. Dengan menggenggam roti berselai coklat dan bibir yang bergerak kesana kemari karena mengunyah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada jendela kaca di belakangnya. Draco yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memandangi arsitektur Hogwarts dari kaca besar itu.

Pagi menjelang siang di menara Astronomi memang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau bisa melihat air danau hitam yang bergoyang karena ulah para duyung. Dengan adanya jendela kecil yang bisa dibuka, maka kau bisa merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajahmu.

Setelah berbalik, Draco bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Harry?" ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekasih tercintanya.

Harry menelan roti yang berada di mulutnya, "Seminggu yang lalu aku dapat surat."

"Seminggu yang lalu? Seingatku burung hantumu tidak berkeliaran, Harry," tanya Draco.

Harry menghela nafas, "Burung hantu keluargamu yang mengantarkan surat itu ke jendela asramaku." Jawab Harry.

Draco terkejut, tapi Ia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, "Burung hantu, keluargaku?" tanya Draco dengan jeda saat akan mengucapkan kata '_keluargaku'_.

Harry mengangguk.

Draco menatapnya intens, "Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kemarin? Apa kau sudah membukanya?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dari Harry.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dimana surat itu?" tanyanya.

Harry merogoh saku jubahnya dan tidak menemukan lembaran kertas, yang ada hanya beberapa keping _galleon_ miliknya, "Ah! Tertinggal di bawah bantalku."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil!" seru Draco yang langsung memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan menariknya.

Harry memutar bosan kedua bola matanya, Ia sudah sering melihat Draco yang overprotektif –walau dasarnya Draco bersikap seperti itu karena itulah bentuk dari perhatian yang diberikannya.

Harry hanya mengikuti Draco dalam diam sambil sesekali menunduk malu ketika berpapasan dengan murid asrama lain dan lebih parah lagi saat mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu profesor yang mengajar.

.

.

Tanpa Harry sadari, mereka sudah mulai memasuki pintu yang biasanya ditutupi dengan lukisan nyonya gemuk, lukisan penanda asrama Gryffindor.

Harry sedikit memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Ia menghentikkan langkahnya secara sepihak dan membuat Draco menatap Harry yang sedikit mengerang sakit di belakangnya. Ketika Harry sudah tak bisa menghentikkan rasa sakit dikepalanya, Draco langsung menangkap tubuh Harry yang limbung, mengangkatnya, dan menidurkannya perlahan di tempat tidur milik Harry.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat _Hawthron _miliknya dan mulai mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Harry menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah mengetahui jika Harry-nya baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami sakit kepala biasa dan sekarang pingsan. _Untung bukan penyakit serius,_ batin Draco.

Draco memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam saku jubah berwarna hitan berlambang Slytherin-nya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Harry untuk meminta ramuan pada _healer_ di Hogwarts.

.

Draco kembali ke kamar Harry dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil yang berisi ramuan penyembuh, dan menemukan kekasihnya masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup di tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ia ambil, lalu mulai membantu Harry meneguk ramuan tanpa membangunkan pemuda bermata hijau itu.

_**Cklek**_

Draco melihat Ron berjalan ke arahnya.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ron yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Draco di sana.

Draco menatap pemuda berambut merah itu, "Menjaga Harry, dia pingsan," jawab Draco.

Ron menghampiri Harry, "Harry?" Ron menepuk lengan Harry pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _**Ferret**_?" geram Ron yang menatap Draco dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, _bodoh_" balas Draco kesal.

Ron mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengindahkan ucapan terakhir Draco yang mengejeknya, lalu ia pun duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri –yang letaknya persis di sebelah Harry. "Mungkin dia terus memikirkan surat itu hingga seperti ini," gumam Ron yang masih dapat didengar Draco.

Draco menyatukkan kedua alisnya, "Memikirkan… surat?"

Ron mengangguk.

Ah sepertinya Draco baru ingat tujuannya ke kamar Harry, terbukti dari senyum singkat di bibirnya, "Ya, aku ingat."

"Baiklah, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Harry, okay? Aku ada janji dengan Hermione, jaga Harry!" lanjut Ron yang langsung pergi sambil mengantongi beberapa _galleon_ ke saku jubahnya.

Draco bergerak perlahan ke arah kekasihnya untuk mengambil surat, mengangkat sedikit kepala Harry agar memudahkannya untuk mengambil surat –yang ia ingat ada di bawah bantal Harry. Dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menariknya keluar cepat-cepat agar tidak membangunkan Harry. Ia pun mulai membacanya.

.

.

Harry mulai membuka kelopak matanya, membuat sepasang bola mata _emerald_ yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu menjadi terlihat. Harry menggapai-gapai meja nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda yang dicarinya, kaca mata. Ia memakainya dan menatap sekitarnya, dan ia sedikit heran. Bukan karena ia tertidur sampai hari sudah siang, tetapi karena ia melihat Draco berada di kamar asramanya.

"Sedang apa kau, Draco?" tanya Harry dengan suara serak orang baru bangun tidur.

Draco yang semula hanya menatap pemandangan luar halaman Hogwarts langsung beralih menatap kekasihnya, "Menunggumu bangun," jawabnya yang mulai mendekati Harry dan menyerahkan segelas air putih agar diminum oleh Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk, "Apa kau dari tadi di sini?" Harry menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat Draco mengangguk, "Dan bolos dari pelajaran?" lanjut Harry.

Draco tersenyum tanpa dosa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Harry saat menyadari dirinya lelah terus-terusan berdiri. "Aku tidak bolos kok," Draco melihat Harry yang menyatukan alis matanya bingung, "Aku suruh Ron menyampaikan pada profesor kalau kekasihku sakit dan butuh perawatan khusus dariku."

Jawaban Draco cukup membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Harry, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada selembar kertas yang sangat ia kenal di tangan Draco, "Kau sudah membacanya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kembali kertas –yang sebenarnya surat– tersebut dari tangan Draco.

Draco mengangguk, "Mengapa kau tidak bilang jika mom dan dad mengundangmu makan malam hari ini?" selidiknya.

Harry menunduk lesu, ia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi saat tangan dingin Draco mengangkat dagunya, "Aku takut," lirihnya.

Harry memejamkan matanya.

.

_**Grep**_

.

Rasa hangat dan nyaman menyeruak di dada Harry, ia suka rasa ini, ia juga sangat menyukai wangi tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Draco yang memeluk Harry, menumpukan dagunya pada perpotongan leher Harry.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kedua tangan Harry bergerak memeluk balik tubuh tegap yang memeluknya, "Aku tahu kau tahu, Draco."

Draco mengecup dahi yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir, "Maaf Harry, aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku takut mereka menentang hubungan kita yang… yang-"

"Sshhh, jangan menangis Harry," Draco menghentikkan ucapan kekasihnya yang hampir saja menangis. "Aku juga menghawatirkannya, bukan cuma kau, Harry" lanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga Harry, aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya, Draco?" dari nada suaranya, terdengar sangat bimbang.

"Kita pikirkan ini nanti, sekarang kau istirahatlah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu, lalu sore nanti aku kemari menjemputmu. Bye _Love_."

Kecupan singkat di dahi Harry mengakhiri percakapan mereka, bunyi pintu yang ditutup membuat ketakutan besar dalam diri Harry semakin terbuka.

.

.

_**Draco's pov**_

.

_**Blam**_

.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu, ragu dengan orang tuaku. Apa yang beberapa hari ini kupikirkan datang juga. Lambat laun, orang tuaku pasti mengetahuinya, entah itu dari orang terpercaya mereka, atau mungkin mereka melihatnya sendiri. Keraguan yang kuanggap kecil waktu itu, ternyata memang terjadi, dan aku bukannya takut untuk menentang apapun keputusan mereka.

Saat melihat dirinya hampir menangis, rasanya aku ingin langsung menenggelamkan diriku ke danau hitam. Air mata yang biasa kusaksikan jatuh dari iris emeraldnya dari jauh dulu. Air mata bukti tersiksanya ia dengan masalah Voldemort dulu. Air mata bukti ketakutan, keraguan, dan kesedihannya. Air mata yang tak pernah ingin kulihat lagi. _Liquid_ bening itu hampir saja turun dari mata indahnya, mata yang kusukai.

"Kenapa kau?" ucapan seorang perempuan membuatku tersadar jika sekarang aku hanya diam mematung di depan pintu masuk asramaku.

"Tidak apa." Jawabku yang kini langsung masuk sesaat setelah pintu dibuka oleh perempuan itu.

"Ini, makanlah. Bisa mengobati rasa takut dan gugup." Perempuan itu menyerahkan sebatang coklat padaku.

"Thanks, Pans"

Perlahan ku buka lapisan karton tipis yang membungkus coklat itu, tunggu! Kenapa dia tahu?

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

Pansy tersenyum misterius, "Tatapan kosong dari matamu sudah menjelaskannya, _pangeran es_." Oh tidak, dia memulai.

"Grr… aku bukan _pangeran es_!" geramku yang mengelak, sepertinya dia memang berniat mengajakku berkelahi. Untungnya dia wanita, kalau tidak pasti sudah ku rapalkan mantra **_Crusio_**.

"_Ck_, sudahlah. Jangan jadi pengecut, Draco. Kau ini kan lelaki!" Sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kami yang memang hanya berdua di ruang rekreasi besar Slytherin.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Blaise berjalan ke arahku, "Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskannya pada sahabatmu yang err… _bodoh_" kulihat Pansy merangkul lengan Blaise.

"Sayang? Kalian berkencan?"

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dan tersenyum manis yang menurutku sangat… memuakkan, "Sudahlah jangan tersenyum aneh begitu, sekarang jelaskan apa maksud kalian ini."

"Harry sudah menceritakannya pada kami." Sepertinya ini suara Theo, ah benar, dia sudah duduk di sebelahku, aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Tepatnya Blaise dan Theo," imbuh Pansy.

Aku sudah menduganya. Ternyata mereka sudah di ceritakan Harry tentang itu, "Menurut kalian, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" sungguh, aku sudah tampak frustasi sekarang.

Tampak Pansy memutar bola matanya, "Bukan 'kami', tapi kau Draco!"

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Merlin, ternyata kau bodoh juga ya!"

"Jangan mengataiku, Theo." Geramku.

"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat! Draco, haruskah kuingatkan ucapanku lima menit yang lalu, eh?"

"Memangnya apa ucapanmu, Blaise?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Blaise mendecak kesal, "Kau jangan jadi 'pengecut' Draco. Apa kau mau mengorbankan cintamu pada Harry?"

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desakku yang kini geram pada mereka, yang hanya memutar kata-kata. Sungguh aku tak butuh ceramah sekarang ini!

Tampak mereka bertiga membuang nafas paksa, lalu berdiri serempak. "Pikirkanlah sendiri." Oh ucapan mereka saja sudah kompak sekarang.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkanku yang termenung.

.

_Merlin, bantu aku!_

.

_**Draco's pov end**_

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Draco memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pakaian yang ia anggap pantas untuk menemui orang tuanya. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa otaknya yang cerdas itu hampir terkuras habis hanya untuk berpikir tentang apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Selesai dengan penampilannya, tangannya meraih tongkat _Hawthron_ miliknya dari atas tempat tidur. Langkah kakinya yang lebar di arahkan ke arah asrama Gryffindor. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, "_**Caput Draconis**_"

"Silahkan masuk, Draco Malfoy…" ucap sang nyonya gemuk. Nampaknya ia telah hafal betul siapa yang ada di hadapannya, mungkin karena sudah lumayan sering lelaki bersurai pirang itu kesana.

.

_**Cklek**_

.

"Mencari Harry, eh Draco?"

Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan gaya angkuh kebiasaan Malfoy ke arah orang yang menyapanya, "Ya Neville, dimana dia?"

Neville Longbottom segera menunjuk arah tangga menuju kamar asrama murid Gryffindor, "Di kamar. Terakhir ku ingat, dia di kamar mandi."

Draco mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku kesana dulu" ia berjalan ke arah kamar yang biasa ia kunjungi ketika akan bertemu Harry, ia yang memakai jubah –walau bukan seragam, tampak ujung jubah itu melambai-lambai, terlihat angkuh layaknya gaya Profesor Snape berjalan.

.

.

_**Tok Tok**_

.

Dua ketukan dirasa Draco cukup, setelah mendengar kata, "Masuk!" dari dalam, ia membuka pintu bercat coklat berbahan dasar kayu itu pelan-pelan.

.

_**Cklek**_

.

Kakinya yang panjang lah yang pertama kali terlihat oleh orang dari dalam. Ketika ia memutar badannya setelah menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh penampilan Harry yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Draco menatap Harry dari atas kepala hingga kakinya. Harry agak risih dengan tatapan Draco padanya, sehingga ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Draco, "Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" dan Harry melihat Draco yang megerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kekasihnya itu mengangguk. "Apa ada yang aneh dari penampilanku?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco kembali menatap Harry dari atas kepalanya sampai kakinya yang memakai sepatu putih, Draco menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja kukira kau akan memakai jubah sepertiku," jelasnya.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa kau dan orang tuamu tidak menyukai pakaian _mugle_? Kalau iya, aku akan menggantinya," Harry semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Draco tersenyum dalam diam, Ia menarik dagu Harry agar menengadahkan kepalanya, "Bagiku, apapun yang kau pakai, aku akan tetap menyukainya." kedua pipi Harry merona karena kata-kata romantis dari kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk sebelum wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir, "Tapi,"

"Tapi apa, Draco?"

"Ada baiknya kau memakai jubah sepertiku," Draco menatap mata Harry yang nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Bukan karena jelek, tapi aku tidak ingin membawa kesan pertama mu yang buruk pada orang tuaku, terutama Ayahku."

Harry mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, tapi apa yang harus kupakai? Aku tidak punya jubah baru untuk kupakai" wajahnya kembali muram.

"Pakai jubah mana saja, Harry. Tidak masalah kok."

"Tapi aku tidak mau memakai jubah yang sudah sering kupakai, Draco." Keras kepala. Itulah Harry James Potter.

Draco menghela napas, "Sungguh Harry, semua nampak bagus dan baru di tubuhmu," jari pemuda aristokrat itu menunjuk pada deretan baju dari lemari Harry yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pakaian-pakaian milik Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak Draco!" tuntutnya.

"Sudahlah, Harry. Pakai saja jubah yang baru dibelikan 'Duo Slytherin' kemarin."

"'Duo Slytherin'? Maksudmu siapa, _Finningan_?" Draco bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Ya, kemarin saat di perjalanan ke aula, Blaise dan Theo menghadang kami dan menyerahkan jubah itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, mereka pergi begitu saja," Seamus Finningan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Draco menatap Harry intens, "Benar itu, Harry?"

"Ya, Draco. Aku melupakannya, apa boleh kupakai jubah itu?" tampaknya Harry sedang meminta persetujuan kekasihnya yang _overprotektif_, bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry, "Pakai saja, aku tak melarangmu, _Love_."

"Err… aku keluar dulu, bye!" Seamus meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang mungkin hanya akan membuatnya sakit mata. Draco dan Harry hanya mengangguk tanpa menyadari bahwa hawa sekitar berubah misterius dengan bunga-bunga yang seolah berterbangan di sekeliling, karena romantisme mereka.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pakaian dulu. Oh iya, apa kau sudah meminta izin kepala sekolah? Kalau kita akan meninggalkan Hogwarts sebentar?"

Draco mengangguk, "Profesor Snape sudah memberi izin, bahkan kita bisa langsung ke manor lewat perapian di ruangannya" jelasnya.

"Oh ya?" wajah Harry nampak berseri senang, Draco pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus cepat. Merlin! Kita hampir terlambat Draco!" ia berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dengan menenteng sebuah jubah beserta gantungannya, membuat Draco sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

.

**To Be** **Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n :** Makasih yang udah sempetin buat review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Buat para silent readers, aku tetap berterima kasih. Aku juga kadang suka jadi silent reader kalau lagi males buat review. Tapi akhirnya aku paham, kalau nggak review rasanya nggak adil. Karena tanpa ada review dari kalian, fanfict yang masih continue pasti lama di update, soalnya nggak semangat.

Oh iya, soal kata kunci kamar asrama Gryffindor, aku nggak yakin banget, soalnya itu yang aku inget di HP 1. Haha. Maaf kalau salah.

.

.

Dilanjut ?

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.

**Griffo205**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Be Alright's by : Griffo205**

**Sequel's of : Misunderstanding**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]**

**Warning : Typos, MissTypo, OOC, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

**.**

"Hai profesor!" sapa Harry ketika melihat profesor McGonnagal berdiri di depan patung yang akan membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Profesor wanita itu tampak menatap Harry dan tersenyum hangat, "Hai Harry, Draco."

"Hai profesor. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Draco tampak penasaran dengan profesor wanita tua itu, kenapa hanya berdiri disana?

Profesor McGonnagal tersenyum lagi, "Severus menyuruhku ke ruangannya, kalian? Whoa, kau cantik Harry."

Harry semula tersenyum mendengar penuturan awal profesor di hadapannya, namun senyum itu pudar setelah mendengar kata 'cantik'. Bibirnya langsung melengkung kebawah, "Aku ini tampan, profesor! Lagipula aku lelaki, tidak mungkin cantik! Uhh…" ia memalingkan wajahnya, membuat sang profesor dan kekasihnya sendiri tertawa kecil melihat sikap lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita naik ke atas sekarang," Draco berusaha menahan tawanya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Profesor McGonnagal mengangguk dan menaiki pijakan yang naik setelah sang profesor mengucapkan kata sandinya. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Harry, "Kau memang cantik, _My Love_."

Harry dengan lucunya langsung salah tingkah, bahkan pipinya bersemu merah. Profesor McGonnagal yang sempat melirik hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng tak percaya.

.

.

"Hallo profesor" sapaan Harry pada profesor dengan wajah angkuh di depannya ini terdengar begitu … _awkward_.

"Kau tidak perlu kaku begitu, Harry" sepertinya seorang Severus Snape sudah berubah banyak setelah perang besar.

"Kami sudah terlambat, profesor. Aku tidak mau membuat mom dan dad menunggu lama. Kami permisi." Ucapan tanpa ekspresi. Khas Malfoy.

Draco dan Harry berjalan bergandengan ke arah perapian. Draco yang di depan langsung menggenggam bubuk _floo_. **_"Malfoy's Manor!" _**dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua menghilang bersamaan dengan api hijau yang menyala dari perapian di ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Meninggalkan dua profesor yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _Tingkah anak muda memang berbeda_, batin mereka.

.

.

"Hai mom, dad." Sapa Draco begitu kaki-kakinya berjalan di atas lantai keramik hitam rumahnya –rumah keluarganya. Dan Harry yang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum hangat pada keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Narcissi menghampiri Draco, memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut sambil berkata, "Hai, _dear_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Draco singkat. Ia mencium pipi kanan ibunya, dan ibunya balik mencium pipinya.

Lucius pun ikut menghampiri anaknya setelah pelukan ibu dan anak tersebut terlepas. Memeluk Draco singkat, "Welcome home, _son_" ucapnya.

"Malam _aunt_, _uncle_." Okay Harry merasa sedikit terabaikan, namun ia mencoba sopan dengan menyapa pertama.

"Malam."

Ucapan kompak suami-istri Malfoy itu terkesan dingin dan datar. Seperti jika kau bertemu orang baru saja, namun yang ini lebih parah. Dengan mata yang tidak menatap lawan main, kedua orang tua Draco hanya mengamati pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Harry. Dari kepala sampai ujung sepatu putihnya.

Mata mereka menyorot meremehkan dan melecehkan pada Harry. Mungkin karena Harry lupa mengganti sepasang sepatu putih _informal_. Apa harus se-_formal_ itu kah jika ingin bertemu dengan 'calon mertua' mu?

"Oh ayolah, jangan pandangi dia begitu, dia malu mom." Draco mencoba mengalihkan perhatian orang tuanya, ia jelas-jelas paham setelah melihat sepatu Harry. Namun ia biasa saja. Toh dia juga memakai sepatu ber _merk_ yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

Lucius nampak menatap anaknya datar, seolah ia merasa malas dengan kata-kata anaknya. Sedangkan Narcissa tengah membuang pandangannya ke arah perapian.

_Whoosh_

Suara kobaran api dari perapian membuat Draco dan Harry tersentak. _Siapa itu_? Batin mereka.

Dari dalam perapian bergaya eropa khas dengan ukiran dan patung bercat putih, keluarlah seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu berjalan keluar perapian dengan anggun dan khas bangsawan, sepertinya dari keluarga terpandang. Langkah anggun namun terkesan angkuh itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sudah datang," nampaknya Narcissa yang mengundangnya, dengan senyum lembut ia menghampiri gadis itu, "Apa kabar, Astoria?"

.

**_Harry's pov_**

.

_Whoosh_

Refleks, ku balikan tubuhku ke arah sumber suara. Api hijau? _Floo_? Apa orang tua Draco mengundang orang lain?

Setelah api itu menghilang, aku bisa melihat siluet pendek dan berambut panjang berjalan pelan ke arahku. Gadis? Tampaknya ia dari keluarga terpandang dan terhormat, terlihat dari gaya jalannya yang angkuh dengan jubah di pundaknya yang berkibar. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam pendek sepanjang pahanya, dengan rambut yang ditata seperti bangsawan. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan kami, terutama aunt Narcissa.

"Kau sudah datang," nampaknya aunt Narcissa yang mengundangnya, dengan senyum lembut ia menghampiri gadis itu, "Apa kabar, Astoria?"

_Eh?_

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Baik, _mom_ Cissy"

_What?_

Dia memanggil nama _aunt_ Narcissa, _mom_ Cissy? Sepertinya mereka kenal dekat. Huh, bahkan saat aku baru datang aunt Narcissa belum tersenyum sama sekali padaku. Sepertinya mereka tidak suka kehadiranku. _What the heck!_ Bukankah mereka yang mengundangku?

Kulihat aunt Narcissa membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Draco, juga … aku? Aku punya firasat buruk!

"Kenalkan, dia Astoria Greenggrass" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco, Draco hanya menyambutnya selama … lima detik kurasa. Lalu gadis itu dengan senyum menantang mengulurkn tangannya padaku.

"Astoria Greenggrass." Ia mengenalkan namanya sendiri padaku.

Aku menyambut telapak tangannya, "Harry Potter."

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pahlawan sok sepertimu." Oh tidak, ia menyindirku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya, "Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Sama-sama." Ia tersenyum sinis dan menatap aunt Narcissa dengan tatapan yang ku tebak … sok imut.

Aunt Narcissa berdeham kecil, "Asto ini juniormu di Slytherin, Draco."

Draco mengangguk.

**_Plop!_**

"Maaf mengganggu, master. Hidangannya sudah siap." Munculnya seorang _peri rumah_ membuat mereka semua teralihkan.

"Terima kasih. Kembalilah, Dobby." Ucap Draco.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" seru aunt Narcissa sembari menarik lengan Draco dan Astoria. Sepertinya dia sengaja mengabaikan keberadaanku. Bahkan uncle Lucius yang sedari tadi terlihat diam dan santai, hanya berbalik dan pergi dengan memimpin jalan. Sepertinya keberadaanku disini adalah … tidak seharusnya.

Aku hanya berusaha maklum, mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini. Kehamornisan keluarga yang belum pernah aku rasakan dari orang tuaku secara langsung. Aku memilih menghela napas dan mulai mengikuti arah jalan orang-orang di hadapanku ini, sampai saat orang-orang di depanku berhenti, aku pun ikut berhenti.

"Duduklah, Harry." Draco menarik sebuah kursi keluar dan mendorongnya masuk ke kaki meja ketika aku sudah duduk dikursi itu.

"Thank's" Draco tersenyum kecil membalas gumamanku. Setidaknya jika mereka mengabaikanku, Draco masih perhatian padaku.

.

.

Tak ada suara yang keluar saat kami memulai acara makan 'bersama' ini. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan, tidak dengan suara piring beradu dengan garpu ataupun sendok. Makan tanpa bicara. Itulah prinsip keluarga terpandang dan bangsawan. Berbeda denganku. Yang hanya _'half-blooded'_ rendah meski aku lah yang memusnahkan Voldemort dan di elu-elukan masyarakat, tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir _'half-blooded'_ dari diriku.

'Haaahhh,' aku hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat kenyataan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir, bagaimana pun aku harus bersyukur dengan semua cinta dari sahabat dan kerabat yang ku miliki.

Setelah kami semua selesai makan, uncle Lucius nampak berbicara lewat gerak matanya pada aunt Narcissa. Aunt Narcissa terlihat mengangguk paham.

"Dobby!"

**_Plop_**

Muncullah Dobby sebagai peri rumah setelah aunt Narcissa memanggilnya. Dobby membungkuk dalam, sampai tampak bersujud. Biasanya jika aku pulang ke Grimauld place, Kreacher pasti melakukan hal yang sama setiap aku memanggilnya. Aku jadi sedikit merindukan tempat itu, dan pastinya kehadiran … Sirius.

"Yes, mastress. Dobby siap melaksanakan perintah anda."

"Bereskan meja makan. Setelah itu antarkan teh untuk kami ke ruang tamu."

"Baik mastress."

**_Plop_**

Setelah kepergian Dobby, kulihat meja di depanku sudah bersih. Yang ku ingat, Dobby menjentikkan jarinya sebelum dia menghilang dengan ber-_Apparate_.

Uncle Lucius berdeham, "Kita pindah ke depan."

Semua mengangguk, begitu pula aku. Kami berlima berjalan beriringan dengan uncle Lucius di depan, seolah pemimpin jalan. Draco menggandeng tanganku, tapi aunt Narcissa berusaha melepasnya dengan menarik tangan Draco. Mungkin beliau tidak suka melihatnya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja bergaya eropa. Bahkan terdapat perapian dengan ukiran dan patung kecil sebagai penghiasnya, yang hampir sama seperti perapian tempat kami datang lewat jaringan _floo_ tadi. Perapiannya menyala, bukti dari dinginnya malam yang sedikit terasa di kulitku. Walau sudah di pasang sihir agar tidak terlalu dingin, keluarga ini rupanya lebih suka kehangatan yang nyata, dari perapian tentunya.

Sedikit kaku namun tidak sepi. Begitulah gambaran kami di ruangan ini sekarang. Draco tampak bicara hangat dengan aunt Narcissa, juga Astoria yang kadang tersenyum –yang menurutku sok manis. Sesekali kekasihku itu melirik ke arahku yang hanya diam memandang kehangatan mereka. _Iri rasanya_, batinku.

Aku melihat Draco yang sepertinya nampak 'asik' dengan keluarganya. Jadi aku enggan untuk memulai bicara. Aku juga sempat menangkap mata kelabu yang kusukai milik Draco menatap mata hijauku. Tiba-tiba dehaman dari uncle Lucius membuat ketiga orang di depanku itu menjadi diam dan aku yang langsung menatap kepala keluarga Malfoy yang berdeham itu.

"Draco, kau kenal Daphne Greenggrass? Dia dari Slytherin juga." Aunt Narcissa yang memulai pembicaraan bersama. Aku mengamati mereka dari sini, dengan Draco yang menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Tapi kami tidak cukup dekat, mom." Draco hanya mengangguk malas.

Aku sedikit menyenggol lututnya dengan lututku, lalu ia menatapku seolah bertanya _'Ada apa Love?'_ Aku pun membalas dengan menatapnya balik, seolah berkata _'Perasaanku tidak enak!' _Draco hanya menggeleng dengan tersenyum kecil padaku, mungkin dia berusaha menenangkanku.

Seseorang berdeham, menginterupsi pembicaraan mataku dengan Draco.

"Daphne adalah kakaknya Asto. Dan Astoria ini tunanganmu, Draco"

"Apa?!" aku dan Draco kompak melotot tidak percaya. Yang tidak kompak hanya ucapan tinggi Draco yang terkejut, dan aku hanya diam melotot tak percaya. Kulihat gadis bernama Astoria itu malah tersenyum … penuh kemenangan? **_Crap!_**

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, Draco. Kami memang sudah menjodohkan kalian dari tahun lalu." Suara uncle Lucius seperti bergema ditelingaku.

"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa begini?" Draco nampak frustasi. Dan aku hanya bisa memandang lantai yang kupijak dengan miris.

"Asto ini gadis yang baik, Draco. Bahkan keluarganya keturunan bangsawan seperti kita. Dan tentunya _pure-blooded_, _dear_." Timpal aunt Narcissa. Aku semakin menunduk mendengar kata _'pure-blooded'_ sepertinya mereka tidak menyukai aku yang _'half-blooded'_. Namun aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih, mom. Dan kalian tahu siapa!" aku bisa mendengar Draco bicara dengan sedikit membentak pada orang tuanya. Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kata-kata yang ingin keluar terasa tertahan di tenggorokanku. Nafasku sedikit memburu.

"Karena kami tahu, Draco!" uncle Lucius membentak Draco. Aku merasa semakin gemetar takut. "Dan ini demi kebaikan kau dan keluarga Malfoy!"

"Kebaikan? Menurutku ini kesialan," Draco semakin menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencuci mata dan otakmu, kau sudah di mantrai olehnya hah? Dia itu laki-laki, Draco!" ucapan uncle Lucius begitu menyakiti hatiku. Apakah salah rasa cinta kami?

"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik selainnya, dad!" Draco mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

Kulihat kilat kemarahan yang diarahkan pada Draco juga mengarah padaku, bahkan bertambah dengan kilat kebencian di mata kelabu uncle Lucius.

"Kenapa _Orientasi seksualmu_ berubah, _dear_? Apa didikan kami selama ini kurang tegas? Malfoy butuh penerus, Draco. Dan lelaki tidak bisa memberikannya!" aunt Narcissa menangis dalam pelukan Astoria. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa ini yang ingin kalian bicarakan pada kami?" suara Draco kudengar berubah lagi menjadi datar dan dingin. Ia menatapku sebentar dengan tatapannya yang sendu, seolah mengisyaratkan _'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Love'_

"Ya, dan kami tidak menerima penolakkan darimu. Kecuali,"

Draco menatap ibunya yang berbicara lirih, "Kecuali apa, mom?"

"Jika kau tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Astoria, kau bisa membawa gadis lain. Pilihanmu sendiri."

"Itu sama saja, mom. Aku hanya mencintai Harry." Aku tersenyum sendu, dan menggumam kecil, 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco.'

"Cintamu itu hanya sementara, Draco. Dan karena cintamu itu, tidak akan ada yang namanya penerus Malfoy." Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Rasanya sedih dengan penolakan ini. Mungkin memang aku bukanlah orang yang … tepat.

"Cukup! Terserah dengan ucapan kalian! Kami pamit," Draco berucap sarkratis. Lalu dia menarik tanganku, membuatku berdiri dan membawaku pergi.

Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam menuju perapian tempat kami datang. Menggenggam bubuk _floo _cepat-cepat, dia memelukku dari samping saat kami sudah didalam perapian. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan setetes air bening keluar di sela-sela kelopak mataku. Ya, aku menangis dalam diam. Hingga Draco menggumamkan sebuah tempat dan kami menghilang ditemani api hijau yang berkobar.

**_"Hogwarts Headmaster's Room!"_**

_Whoosh_

_._

_._

**To Be** **Continue**

* * *

**a/n :** Adakah disini yang suka Mpreg? Yang tahu sesuatu tentang Mpreg atau bisa ngasih info dikit tentang itu, kasih tau yaa. Oh iya, mau nggak kalau ini fic jadi ada mpregnya? Maaf yang ini pendek, aku mau belajar buat TO ke-2 besok soalnya, see ya next chap!

Thanks,

7 April 2013

**Griffo205**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n :** Ini chapter terakhir BE ALRIGHT! Makasih buat pembaca yang selama ini mewarnai hariku! *eh

* * *

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Be Alright's by : Griffo205**

**Sequel's of : Misunderstanding**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]**

**Warning : Typos, MissTypo, OOC, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, MPREG, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

**.**

"Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, Draco," Harry lagi-lagi memaksa dengan nada memohonnya agar Draco meninggalkannya. Ia ingin merenung sendiri saat ini.

Draco tak beranjak dari duduknya, "Harry, kumohon tak usah kau pikirkan, oke?" Draco cukup sabar menghadapi kekasihnya itu. Ia memeluk Harry yang duduk di sampingnya, Harry tampaknya membiarkan rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya dari pelukan kekasihnya.

Harry hanya diam dan mendengarkan detak jantung Draco dengan serius, ia cukup lelah menangis dalam diam. Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu mereka keluar dari perapian di ruang kepala sekolah yang kosong, dan sudah selama itu pula pemuda berambut hitam itu menangis dalam diam, tak ada isakan, tak ada keluhan, hanya air mata yang sesekali melewati pipinya.

"Harry, lebih baik kau istirahan ya? Aku akan memikirkan masalah ini di kamar nanti, jangan menangis lagi, okay?" ia menyeka sedikit air mata yang hampir mongering di pipi Harry. Draco memeluk Harry sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghadap kekasihnya.

Harry diam dan menatap lantai yang ia pijak dengan pikiran yang tidak disana. Draco belum pergi juga, sekarang pemuda berambut pirang platina itu malah menatap kepala kekasihnya yang menunduk, mengusap rambut berantakan Harry sebentar lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya agak lama.

"Minumlah ramuan di atas meja nakas, itu ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Aku tidak ingin kau terus memikirkannya, pikirkan juga kesehatanmu, _Love_." Dengan itu Draco pergi dari kamar asrama Harry, meninggalkan Harry yang kini tak lagi menangis dalam diam. Harry sesekali berteriak untuk meluapkan emosi dalam dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan tertidur dengan posisi miring di tempat tidurnya, tanpa meminum ramuan dari Draco.

.

.

**_Brak Bruk Brak Brak_**

Dengan emosi yang meluap, pemuda aristokrat itu membanti semua barang yang ada di atas meja baca di kamarnya. Untunglah barang-barang di atas itu bukan barang pecah belah yang dapat menimbulkan suara berisik, hanya buku-buku ramuan yang tebalnya ratusan halaman.

Pemuda itu, Draco, menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia meremas helaian rambut pirang platinanya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tak seberapa sakit. Tidak seperti saat ia melihat orang yang paling ia cintai murung dan bersedih, bahkan tadi banyak tetesan air mata yang turun lewat mata emerald yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Arrgghh!"

**_Prank_**

Kali ini bukan buku, melainkan vas bunga berukirkan ular yang biasanya ada di meja bacanya menjadi sasaran. Membantingnya hingga keramiknya pecahan-pecahan tajam.

**_"Reparo"_**

Orang yang merapalkan mantera itu, kini berdiri di hadapan Draco yang terduduk di lantai layaknya orang frustasi. Orang itu bertolak pinggang, "Setidaknya jangan vas bunga ibuku, Draco!"

Draco tidak membalas apapun, ia hanya menatap orang itu selama lima belas detik, setelahnya ia membuang napas dan berdiri. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

**_"Wingardium Leviosa"_**

Dan buku-buku yang berjatuhan sebelumnya kembali ketempatnya semula. Draco berbalik menghadap ke arah orang yang merapalkan mantera perbaikan tadi.

"Aku mau tidur, kau kembali ke kasurmu lagi, Theo. Malam."

Theo mendengus kesal, ia mengamankan vas bunga tadi dan menaruhnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Engghh…"

"Dra… Draco, jangan pergi…"

"Engghhhh…"

"Jangan, tinggalkan… aku…"

"Enggghhhhhh…."

"Haaaaaaaa," Harry terbangun dengan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau _mate_? Mimpi buruk, eh?" Ron yang terganggu dengan erangan Harry, mau tidak mau ikut terbangun. Apalagi dengan teriakan Harry yang masih dapat didengarnya.

"Mi… num," Harry menatap meja nakas di sampingnya, dan menemukan gelasnya yang kosong, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Ron. Dengan malas-malasan, Ron mengambil gelasnya yang masih penuh air mineral dan memberikannya pada Harry yang kehausan.

Harry meraih botol kecil ramuan di samping meja nakasnya, membukanya, lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Nasihat Draco memang benar. Ia bermimpi buruk karena pertemuan tadi, ia memimpikan jika Draco-nya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan sebuah kewajiban baru yang harus ia jaga. Tapi apa?

"Kau pulang jam berapa tadi? Aku tak mendengar suaramu _mate_, yang kudengar hanya suara Draco, tapi tidak jelas apa."

Harry menyodorkan gelasnya pada Ron, "_Thank's_," gumamnya. Ron menaruh kembali gelas itu, "Jam delapan, kau saja yang kerbau."

"Kau mimpi buruk, _lagi_?" Ron memberi jeda sebelum kata 'lagi'.

Harry mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu gara-gara Voldemort bangkit dari kuburnya?!" Ron bergidik ngeri membayangkan ucapannya barusan adalah kenyataan. Membayangkan Voldemort yang bangkit, oh tidak, ia tidak mau ada perang lagi. Cukup perang kemarin saja yang menewaskan salah satu saudaranya yang kembar.

Harry menguap malas, "Dia bangkit untukmu."

Ron melotot, "Ka- kau serius _mate_? Oh great! Apa yang akan dia la–"

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidur lagi. Night, Ron."

Dengan santainya Harry menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kembali tidur. Ron menggeram kesal, tapi ia tak ambil pusing, toh ia malah lega karena ucapan sahabatnya tadi hanya bohong, bukan yang sebenarnya.

"Night, Harry."

.

.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di depan Hermione dan Ron yang sedang makan. Aula besar penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengisi perutnya di pagi hari, sarapan. Tak ada bedanya dengan Harry yang kini mulai memakan sup ayam yang masih mengepul uap panasnya.

Hermione yang sudah selesai makan, kini menatap cara makan kekasihnya dan Harry yang sangat… berbeda. Jika Ron menyantap makanan-makanan di piringnya dengan lahap, sedangkan Harry menyendokkan sup yang ada di mangkuk kecilnya dengan santai, malah terkesal datar.

"Ada apa, Harry? Apa supnya aneh?" Hermione menyodorkan tisu bersih pada Harry saat di sela bibir sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan kuah supnya sedikit.

"Thak mhungkhin mhione, mhakhanan dishini henak semhua."

"Telan dulu Ron! Ishh…" Hermione mendengus.

"Tak mungkin, Mione. Makanan disini enak semua." Ron mengulangi ucapannya.

Hermione mengangguk setuju, "Hey! Sejak kapan si _Greengrass_ itu menempel pada kekasihmu, Harry?"

"Siapa?" Harry akhirnya bicara saat mendengar kata 'kekasihmu'. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap belakang, dan menemukan gadis yang semalam ada di rumah Draco duduk persis di sebelah kekasihnya. Astoria Greengrass.

"Gadis penggoda," suara di samping Harry membuat trio Gryffindor itu menoleh cepat.

"Siapa maksudmu, Parkinson?" tanya Ron.

Parkinson, gadis Slytherin yang memiliki nama akrab Pansy itu menunjuk ke arah Astoria, "Astoria. Lihat saja tatapan genitnya pada Draco. Oh, malangnya sahabatku," Pansy geleng-geleng sendiri, seolah mendramatisir.

"Begitu melihat wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin muntah," timpal Hermione.

"Wajahnya seperti topeng," tambah Ron.

"Tapi dia cantik," ucapan lemas Harry membuat ketiga orang tadi menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu.

"Granger, apa dia bukan Harry yang kita kenal?" Pansy mencolek lengan Hermione dan melirikkan matanya pada Harry yang kini menatapi mangkuk supnya yang kosong. Hermione mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Mate_, Draco mau kesini."

Harry berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku duluan. Kutunggu di tempat biasa." Harry berucap singkat dan mendahului ketiga temannya, meninggalkan Draco yang berhenti di tengah jalan, menatap punggung orang terkasihnya yang akhirnya menghilang di belokan setelah pintu.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Draco pelan, menyadarkan pemuda aristokrat itu dari lamunannya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Akan kami coba menenangkannya."

Draco mengangguk dan berjalan lesu menuju kelas paginya. Membiarkan Pansy yang tadi bicara padanya untuk pergi membujuk Harry-nya.

.

.

"Mereka menginginkan kami berpisah," ucap Harry mulai menjelaskan setelah ketiga orang tadi duduk di dekatnya.

"Keluarga Malfoy mengundang Astoria datang, kan?"

Harry mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk Pansy. Ron dan Hermione tersentak.

"Mereka mengundang si cewek centil itu?" Hermione bertanya.

Sebelum Harry menjawabnya, Pansy angkat bicara, "Ya, tadi pagi cuma itu yang dikatakan Draco. Selanjutnya ceritakan, Harry" jawab Pansy.

"Mereka bilang Astoria adalah… tunangan Draco,"

Pansy, Hermione, dan Ron hanya melotot tak percaya, tapi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mereka menginginkan penerus keluarga Malfoy, dimana aku yang lelaki tidak bisa memberikannya…"

"Maksudmu?" sepertinya otak seorang Ronald Weasley sedang tidak berkerja dengan baik.

"Secara nggak langsung, mereka meminta anak dariku," jawab Harry.

"Kau kan laki-laki, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Hermione merasa iba dengan Harry, ia sebagai perempuan yang memiliki perasaan yang sensitive, pasti bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi sahabatnya itu.

"Laki-laki tidak akan mungkin hamil. Malangnya dirimu, Harry!" Pansy segera memeluk Harry. Walaupun dulu ia tidak dekat dengan 'pahlawan' dunia sihir itu yang malah mendekat ke arah memusuhi Harry, pemuda berkaca mata itu sudah memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan dimasa lalu.

.

.

"Pansy! Bagaimana Harry? Kulihat _Longbottom_ bergabung, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Draco langsung memborbardir Pansy saat Draco melihatnya berjalan ke arah pintu asrama Slytherin.

Pansy menggeleng, "Hanya membujuk Harry. Neville datang dan ikut kami menenangkannya."

Draco mengangguk, "Apa dia bilang akan menemuiku?"

"Harry maksudmu?"

"Ya, apa dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Draco berharap-harap cemas.

Pansy menggeleng dengan wajah murung, "Bersabarlah, dia butuh waktu."

Draco menghela napas tak bersemangat, "Tapi sampai kapan, Pans?" ia bertanya frustasi.

"Hey, ini baru satu hari dan seorang Malfoy muda sepertimu sudah frustasi? Kurasa dunia hampir kiamat," candaan Pansy membuahkan senyuman singkat di bibir pemuda aristokrat itu.

"Diamlah."

.

.

"Harry, ramuannya sudah selesai," Neville mendatangi Harry yang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas yang masih agak sepi.

Harry menoleh, "Benarkah? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Baru kuminta tiga hari yang lalu dan sekarang sudah selesai?" ia nampak tidak percaya.

"Kau meragukan kami, eh?" Hermione mendelik pada Harry yang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh terima kasih! Lalu, bagaimana? Kapan aku bisa meminumnya?" Harry nampak senang dengan informasi tersebut, sampai orang-orang di dekat mereka ada yang terkikik geli dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

Hermione dan Neville berpandangan, "Minum sekarang juga boleh, tapi jangan semua. Setengahnya saja," jawab Neville.

"Kalau bisa kau tidak makan apa-apa dari sekarang sampai tengah malam nanti, karena butuh ruang untuk membentuk, kau tahu kan. Dan minum sisanya lewat tengah malam nanti." Penjelasan Hermione membuat Harry mengangguk mengerti, gadis itu bicara dengan nada yang terdengar berbisik dan hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarnya. Harry lantas langsung membuka tutup botol ramuan yang tadi di berikan padanya, lalu meminumnya setengah, seperti instruksi Neville dan Hermione.

"Hei jangan keras-keras, sepertinya si _Ferret_ mengamati kita sedari tadi." Imbuh Ron yang melirik-lirik ke arah Draco yang memasang tampang ingin tahu.

"Jangan dilirik-lirik, _bodoh_! Dia malah semakin penasaran!" Pansy datang dan memukul kepala Ron menggunakan bukunya dengan telak, membuat ringisan keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut merah, atau mungkin kita sebut oranye.

"Pans, jika Draco bicara denganmu, jangan bilang masalah ini ya. Ku harap kau masih memegang janjimu," ucap Harry.

Pansy tersenyum, "Aku berjanji."

"Oh ya, bilang pada Draco, besok aku menunggunya di menara Astronomi seusai pelajaran terakhir." Harry meninggalkan pesan untuk Draco pada Pansy.

"Lalu, kau akan bilang hal 'itu', Harry?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang, Mione."

"Kuharap kau tidak 'membuatnya' sekarang-sekarang ini, Harry. Ujian kelulusan seminggu lagi, _mate_!"

Hermione dan Pansy mengangguk setuju, begitu pula Neville yang tadi sudah ikutan berjanji tidak akan membocorkan hal ini. Ron terlihat 'agak' lebih dewasa dengan ucapannya barusan.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Tumben ucapanmu bisa se-dewasa itu, Ron!"

"_Ishh_, di beritahu malah meledek." Ron bergumam kesal dan kembali ke tempat duduknya saat profesor McGonnagal masuk ke kelas untuk pelajaran Transfigurasi.

.

.

Esoknya saat pelajaran ramuan berakhir, Pansy menghampiri Draco yang sedang berbincang dengan profesor Snape di dekat pintu.

"Draco," Pansy menyapa dahulu sebelum akhirnya profesor Snape bilang dia masih ada urusan dan meninggalkan mereka di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Pans?" Draco bertanya ogah-ogahan, ia yakin, yang dibicarakan Pansy pasti tentang Blaise.

"Harry menitipkan pesan untukmu," dan Draco langsung bersemangat.

"Oh ya? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang kalau ia menunggumu di menara Astronomi seusai pelajarannya di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam," Pansy melirik jam tangan _mugle_ di tangannya, "Sekitar lima menit lagi. Temuilah dia."

Wajah Draco berubah sumringah, tapi tak lama. Karena ia tidak mau dianggap keluar dari karakternya yang biasanya. "_Thank's_, Pansy. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada yang lainnya." Suara Draco semakin lama semakin kecil saat sudah agak jauh.

"Haahhh …" Pansy menggeleng dan menghela napas bersamaan, "Tak seharusnya aku menyembunyikannya. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji …" lirihnya.

.

.

Harry duduk di ruang kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sudah kosong. Kelas sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Ia masih menimang-nimang akan memberitahu Draco atau tidak. Ia tidak mau jika tanggapan Draco sama dengan yang lainnya, menolak. Ia berpikir ini adalah jalan keluar terbaik yang mereka miliki, jika Draco menghalanginya, ia tidak mau.

Ia sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Ia akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Draco sampai batas waktu yang belum ia tentukan. Ia akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Draco-nya.

Ia kembali memikirkan jika Draco akan menyerah jika orang tuanya tetap menyuruhnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena tak sedikit pula yang menganggap hubungan mereka yang sesama jenis itu 'aneh'. Ditambah lagi dengan orang tua Draco yang menyuruh anak semata wayang mereka itu agar menikah dengan seorang 'gadis' dan bukan lelaki. Tapi ia tetap menyerahkan keputusannya pada Draco nantinya, ia tidak boleh egois sendiri dengan memaksa Draco untuk selalu bersamanya.

Ia berjalan gontai ke arah menara Astronomi, ia sudah bilang pada Pansy agar menyampaikan pesannya. Begitu sampai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat biasa ia duduk jika ia kesana. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya pelan ke arah jendela yang tertutup dan kini terbuka lebar. Membiarkan udara mengisi paru-parunya dan menerpa rambut hitamnya yang kini semakin berantakan, memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Ia berangan-angan berada di tempat yang sejuk dan damai seperti ini, bersama Draco dan anak mereka. Jika membayangkannya ia jadi tersenyum geli, apa kenyataan akan sama persis, atau semua hanya semu belaka?

"_Love_? Akhirnya kau mau bicara denganku."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Harry dari lamunan-lamunannya. Ia mengangguk yakin, tak mau Draco melihatnya bimbang.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Begitu duduk di samping Harry, Draco langsung memeluknya erat. Menyampaikan betapa rindunya ia pada Harry. Harry merasa hangat, ia tersenyum, senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Aku juga…"

Draco tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry, menatap langsung kilau emerald milik Harry dengan kilau kelabu yang ia miliki, "Apapun yang terjadi, kita berjuang bersama, okay?"

Harry tersenyum haru sekaligus senang, ia mengharapkan ini. Harapannya terkabul, Draco mau memperjuangkan _cinta_ mereka. Seketika ia tersenyum dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Draco.

"Terima kasih,"

"Hey, untuk apa berterima kasih, _Love_? "

Harry tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari perut Draco.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, okay?" Draco tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka ketika mendapati Harry mengangguk, "Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Harry memberikan dorongan kecil pada Draco sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas, _emerald_ bertemu _kelabu_, "Apa yang kau lakukan jika orang tuamu tetap memaksamu menikah dengan gadis lagi?" _emerald_ itu kini menatapnya dengan serius.

Draco mengamati wajah Harry, dari mata, hidung, sampai bibir Harry, lalu mengecupnya, "Sudah jelas bukan," Draco melanjutkan, "Aku akan tetap memilihmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Draco mengahirinya dengan tersenyum dan mengecup lagi bibir Harry, yang lalu berubah menjadi lumatan panjang. Melepaskan hasrat rindu dan keinginan yang menggebu-gebu, hasrat ingin memiliki satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki, hingga mereka melakukan 'hal' yang lebih serius.

**_"Silentio"_**

Kini hanya cahaya bulan, gemerlap bintang, hembusan angin, dan kebisuan malam lah yang seolah menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta mereka. Suara erangan dan desahan takkan terdengar setelah Draco melafalkan mantera pembisu.

Saling melafaskan kata-kata cinta yang nyata dan mutlak, melampiaskan nafsu akan membuktikan 'cinta' suci mereka berdua. Draco tersenyum kecil setelah penyatuan mereka sampai pada tahap pelepasan hasrat terpendam. Dan Harry yang juga tersenyum hangat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah kegiatan 'bercinta' mereka.

Kini Harry hanya milik Draco, selamanya. Dan Draco hanya milik Harry. Dan hanya waktu dan garis Tuhan yang sudah terencanalah yang tahu akhir dari kisah mereka.

.

.

Beberapa hari terlewati, ujian akhir bagi angkatan Harry dan Draco di tahun ke-delapan mereka. Kedatangan Voldemort beserta pengikutnya tahun lalu, yang akhirnya mengakibatkan perang dunia sihir, membuat para tahun ketujuh waktu itu mengulang pelajarannya.

Draco duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu masak-masak. Ia menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil, dengan lapisan beludru berwarna hitam dan pinggiran warna hijau.

Ia berencana akan melamar Harry di pesta kelulusan nanti. Seminggu lagi aka nada acara pesta kelulusan. Seperti tradisi-tradisi biasanya, ada pesta dansa, mungkin sering disebut _Prom Night_.

"Sedang apa kau, Draco?"

Buru-buru, Draco menyembunyikan kotak berisi cincin itu ke bawah selimutnya. Kedatangan Blaise secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia bergumam, "Huh?" untuk menanggapi Blaise.

"Aku tanya, kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya benda tua kuno." Dustanya Draco.

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Tunjukkan padaku!" Theo datang-datang langsung mengambil paksa sesuatu di bawah selimut sahabatnya yang hanya terkejut namun tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Pendusta. Ini cincin, Draco!" Blaise dan Theo nampak kesal karena di bohongi.

"Merlin, ini kan cincin batu bulan yang sedang dibicarakan, bukan?" dan Theo setuju dengan ucapan Blaise.

"Hey! kalian didalam? Cepat keluar!" Pansy berteriak dari luar, seolah itu sangat penting, mereka bertiga keluar serempak dari kamar asrama putra.

"Ada apa, Pans?"

"Tidak ada, hanya penasaran dengan teriakkan Theo barusan." Dengan tampang yang dibuat _innocent_, Pansy merebut kotak yang sudah ditutup itu dari tangan Blaise.

"Merlin! Ka – kau mau melamar Harry kan?!"

"_Sstt_, jangan berteriak, Pans! Nanti orang lain dengar!"

"_Upps_, _sorry_, Draco. Astaga! Bukankah ini cincin emas batu bulan? Yang mahal itu?" Pansy nampak lebih antusias ketimbang Blaise dan Theo tadi.

Draco mengangguk, "Kembalikan!" ia merebut kotak cincin itu dari tangan Pansy.

"Lalu, kapan kau mau melamarnya?" tanya Theo.

"Waktu _Prom Night_, kurasa."

"Orang tuamu sudah memberi restu?"

Draco menghela napas dan mengedikkan barunya, "Kurasa belum, aku belum bicara lagi dengan mereka setelah makan malam itu."

**_Ctuk!_**

"_Aww_, _hey_ _miss Parkinson!_ _What the hell are you doing?!_" Draco meringis memegang kepalanya yang menerima gulungan perkamen dari Pansy.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi begini bodohnya, Draco?! _Ish_!"

"Bersabarlah, sayang," Blaise mengelus punggung kekasihnya agar bisa bersabar.

"Lebih baik, kau temui dulu orang tuamu. Lalu minta restu mereka!" Theo menepuk pundak Draco dan pergi meninggalkannya, di ikuti Blaise dan Pansy yang setengah memelototi Draco.

.

.

"Mom, Dad…"

Begitu keluar dari perapian, Draco melihat ayah dan ibunya dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah di wajah mereka. Draco mengernyit bingung, "Ada apa ini?"

"Ada apa katamu, hah?!" Lucius menyeret Draco masuk dan menghempaskannya di sofa begitu saja.

"Lucius!" Narcissa tampak tak setuju saat tangan terkepal Lucius akan dilayangkan sedikit lagi ke wajah anak satu-satunya yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menunggu pukulan sang ayah.

"Kami sudah dengar semuanya!" Lucius mengucapkan dengan nada tinggi-tinggi, membuat Draco merinding dibuatnya.

"Dengar apa, dad?"

"Kau akan melamar 'kekasih'mu itu kan?!" Narcissa hanya diam memandang ke arah lain saat suaminya bicara keras pada Draco.

"Dari mana dad ta–"

"Kau jangan membuat keluarga kita malu, Draco!" Narcissa ambil bagian dalam bentakkan kali ini.

"Malu? Kenapa kita harus malu?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Draco. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menentukkan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak." Suara Narcissa sudah melembut lagi kini.

"Menurutku ini yang terbaik, mom…" lirih Draco.

**_Brak_**

"Apanya yang baik, hah?!"

Draco memandang ngeri ayahnya yang sedang marah, apalagi kini Lucius mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke wajah Draco, "D – Dad?"

"Lucius! Kendalikan amarahmu!" Narcissa bangkit dari duduknya dan merebut langsung tongkat sihir suaminya.

Lucius dan Narcissa duduk lagi seperti sebelumnya, "Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, _dear_. Kau lihat kan, ayahmu saja hampir membunuhmu," Narcissa berucap lembut.

"Dad mau kau tinggalkan dia, dan menikah dengan Astoria!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai–"

"Kami tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak! Yang jelas Malfoy butuh penerus!"

"_But_ dad–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Draco. Atau kau mau saat kau melamar 'kekasih'mu itu, mom mati, eh?"

"Ma – maksud mom?" Draco sedikit takut dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Mom tidak rela kau menikahinya, Draco. Jadi untuk apa mom hidup? Melihat garis keluarga kita terputus begitu saja? Tidak Draco. Atau jika dia bisa memberikan keturunan Malfoy sungguhan, kami akan coba menerimanya."

Narcissa meninggalkan Draco dan Lucius yang langsung ber-_Apparate._ Meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam membisu.

.

.

Harry memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang rekreasi. Disana beberapa murid asrama Gryffindor sedang berkumpul bersama, belajar, membaca majalah sihir, meramal, ada juga yang berlatih mantera. Tapi sebagian besar yang berkumpul disana adalah murid angkatan ketujuh atau kedelapan seperti Harry. Ia melihat Ron duduk di sofa panjang persis depan perapian, sekedar membaca majalah _Quidditch_, sepertinya.

Ron tampak melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Harry berjalan lambat ke arah dirinya.

"Baru bangun, _mate_?"

Harry menatap Ron, lalu Ia memberikan cengiran lebarnya, "_I feel soooooo tired_," ucap Harry. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Ron.

Ron menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Harry, dan Harry menatapnya dengan sedikit curiga. "Tenanglah, aku lupa memberikan racun untuk yang satu ini," dan Harry tertawa dengan candaan ringan Ron.

Harry meminumnya dan mengembalikan gelas kaca bening itu pada Ron agar diletakkan di meja tepat disampingnya, "Apa ada berita yang menarik, huh?" tanya Harry pada Ron.

Ron menjawab dengan gelengan, "Tidak sama sekali, hanya _keeper_ Pride of Portree perwakilan Inggris yang kolaps saat pertandingan melawan Stonewall Stormers wakil Kanada," pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu menutup majalah Quidditch miliknya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Lama-lama _Quidditch_ Inggris bisa jatuh peringkat, haha." Harry tertawa kecil menanggapi omongannya sendiri, ia lalu menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah perapian.

_Whoosh_

Api merah menyala, membakar karu-kayu dibawahnya. Membuat ruangan bertambah hangat dan menimbulkan suara gemeretak kayu-kayu. Kayu bakar itu sepertinya hanya tinggal sedikit dari awal, maka dari itu Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. Tanpa mengucapkan mantera, kayu-kayu yang berjarak tiga meter dari perapian terbang melayang dan jatuh di dalam perapian dengan api yang menyala.

"Sihir _non-verbal_ eh, Harry?"

Harry tertawa kecil, "Yah, seperti yang dilakukan Hagrid dengan payungnya saat menjemputku dulu, Ron."

Ron tampak menatap kagum pada Harry, "Kapan-kapan ajari aku, _mate!_" dan Harry tertawa kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

Derap langkah kecil terdengar, dengan lantai kayu berbenturan dengan sepatu si pemilik, terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah dua sahabat yang duduk di depan perapian itu.

"Sudah bangun, Harry? Tumben kau tidur dari siang sampai malam begini," tanya Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang rekreasi.

Harry dan Ron langsung menatap Hermione yang berada persis di sebelah mereka, "Pasti Ron yang bilang aku tidur, huh. Kuberitahu kalian ya, aku tuh hanya terlalu lelah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pinggangku suka pegal," jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Sebelah alis mata Hermione terangkat, "Apa kau sakit, Harry? Mau kumintai ramuan pada Madam Pomfrey?"

"Perlu ku minta momku untuk membuatkanmu sup ginseng, Harry?" timpal Ron dnegan raut paniknya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya butuh istirahat, belakangan ini aku malas makan, jadi kurasa tidak usah, Ron. Mione, kau tidak perlu minta obat pada Madam Pomfrey, yakinlah aku hanya kelelahan."

"Baiklah…" Ron dan Hermione hanya mengalah dan mengangguk.

"Harry! Ron!"

Harry dan Ron serentak menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan Ginny berdiri dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Ginny?" tanya Harry.

"Ujian kan sudah selesai, besok kalian juga libur kan? Tim kita mau mengadakan pertandingan terakhir untuk angkatan kalian. Kau mau ikut, Harry, Ron?"

"Tim _Quidditch_ maksudmu, Gin?"

"Jika bukan _Quidditch_ kau kira apa, Ron?" tanya Hermione dengan nada dingin.

Harry tampak tersenyum lebar, "Aku mau!" Harry menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan memohon, "Ini kan terakhir untukku, bisa dijadikan kenangan kan?" Harry menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aku setuju!" Ron memekik girang.

Hermione mendelik, "Harry sedang sakit, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Oh ayolah, Mione. Kan sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayolah, kami ingin membuat kenangan seperti kata Harry," Ron sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil pada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," Hermione mengalah pada dua jiwa anak-anak dengan rupa kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

Harry dan Ron bisa berteriak kesenangan, mengabaikan Hermione yang mengerang kesal dan Ginny yang pergi untuk memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat, besok akan jadi pertandingan yang menyenangkan!" seru Ron yang sudah berdiri tegap dan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Tapi aku kan baru bangun, aku mau makan dulu…" rengek Harry.

"Ini sudah malam, Harry. Kau mau makan apa?" Hermione heran dengan Harry yang tumben-tumbennya lapar di jam malam begini. Apa mungkin karena ia belum makan malam? _Mungkin_.

"Aku masih punya makanan ringan di kamar, kau mau Harry?" tawaran Ron dijawab anggukan Harry yang terlihat antusias.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

.

.

"_Love_, apa benar kau mau bermain _Quidditch_ hari ini?"

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Melawan tim mana?"

"Tidak melawan tim, Draco. Hanya bersenang-senang saja. Kalau mau, ikutan saja! Semuanya banyak yang ikut," jawab Ginny yang sudah siap di atas sapu terbangnya, dan dia terbang mendahului Harry yang kini sedang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kau yakin, _mate_?"

"Seratus persen! Ayolah, Draco kau harus ikut! Kutunggu di atas, oke!" bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan membuat Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya guna memanggil sapu terbangnya. Dan ia pun menyusul Harry dan Ron yang mendahuluinya. Dan Hermione beserta anak-anak lain yang menganggur tak ada acara, menonton di bangku penonton.

.

.

"Hermione! Lihat Harry!" Ron berteriak kesetanan.

"Harry! Merlin Harry!" Hermione dan yang lainnya terutama Draco menghampiri Harry yang hampir jatuh dari sapu terbangnya.

**"****_Aresto Momentum_****"**

Begitu Hermione selesai mengucapkan mantera, Draco sebisa mungkin terbang ke arah sang kekasih yang terjatuh dari sapunya. Tapi untung saja Hermione memanterai waktu agar melambat, jadi Draco berusaha terbang menggunakan sapunya secepat mungkin.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Madam Pomfrey?" begitu healer Hogwarts itu keluar dari tirai yang melindungi tempat tidur, Draco langsung menghampirinya, begitu juga dengan Hermione dan Ron yang juga ada di sana. Menunggu Harry yang pingsan, dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Kurasa yang bisa menyimpulkannya hanya Severus. Segera hubungi dia untuk datang, Ron."

"Ba – baik," Ron pergi untuk memanggil profesor Severus Snape.

"Apa keadaannya parah, Madam?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengasumsikannya, _Miss_ Granger. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya."

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Tenanglah, _Mister_ Malfoy. Tunggu Severus datang dulu," jawab healer tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru, namun tidak berlari. Seperti sedang berjalan cepat. Dari tempat Draco dan Hermione berdiri, mereka bisa melihat wajah panik Snape yang ditemani Ron yang ikutan berjalan cepat di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Poppy?"

"Cepatlah periksa _Mister_ Potter, Severus! Ada yang… aneh."

Dan setelah mendengar penuturan sang healer, Severus memasuki bilik tirai. Berselang lima belas menit, Severus keluar dengan wajah tegang dan dinginnya. Ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya menggunakan sapu tangan tipis dari dalam jubahnya yang berkibar. Mendekati Draco lalu menatap tajam mata putra sahabatnya tersebut. "Poppy, tolong tinggalkan kami berempat dulu," Severus berucap dingin, membuat hawa-hawa sekitar ikut mendingin.

Dan setelah Madam Poppy Pomfrey pergi, Hermione dan Ron merasa perasaannya tidak enak. "Apa kau yang menyuruhnya meminum ramuan itu, Draco Malfoy?"

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa, profesor?"

"A – apa mungkin ramuan yang itu, Mione?"

"Ronald Weasley, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu," ucap Severus dengan tatapan tajam seolah menghunus pada Ron yang sedikit merinding takut.

"Jangan bilang, ini karena Harry meminum ramuan yang… kubuat."

Dan Hermione mulai bercerita dengan mereka berempat duduk di kursi di luar bilik tirai yang menutupi Harry.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Mereka menginginkan penerus keluarga Malfoy, dimana aku yang lelaki tidak bisa memberikannya…"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ron yang memang kurang bisa menangkap duduk permasalahannya.

"Secara nggak langsung, mereka meminta anak dariku," jawab Harry.

"Kau kan laki-laki, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Ucap Hermione yang tersenyum miris untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Laki-laki tidak akan mungkin hamil. Malangnya dirimu, Harry!" ujar Pansy sedikit iba pada Harry.

"Mungkin saja!" seru seseorang. Mereka langsung mencari arah suara dan menemukan Neville yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apanya yang 'mungkin saja'?"

"Mungkin saja lelaki hamil, Ron," Neville duduk di depan mereka, tatapan bertanda tanya mengarah pada pemuda yang memelihara katak itu.

"Jelaskan, Neville." Harry tampak penasaran dan antusias.

"Kemarin, salah satu kerabatku mengirimiku buku herbologi baru. Ada salah satu ilmuan yang mengembangkan penelitian kuno dan berhasil menciptakan ramuan yang sempurna. Judul penelitian itu adalah _Male Pregnantcy_, kehamilan yang terjadi pada laki-laki," ujar Neville menjelaskan.

"APA?"

"Ba – bagaimana bisa? Caranya?"

Semuanya nampak tidak percaya, memasang wajah shock sebagai penggambaran ekspresi mereka. Sedangkan Neville hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik, Harry?" tanya Hermione dan Pansy yang berbarengan, Harry merenung sejenak.

"Kau tahu cara membuatnya, Neville?"

Sepertinya pemuda kelahiran 31 Juli itu tertarik. Bahkan kilau emeraldnya memancarkan pandangan antusias. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ron, Pansy, Hermione yang mendengar dan melihat tanggapan Harry. Mereka terkejut bukan main, apalagi saat melihat sorot mata teman mereka itu.

"Ta – tapi itu membahayakan dirimu, Harry,"

"Bahaya apanya, Mione? Bukankah sama seperti kehamilan pada wanita?"

"Itu tidak sama, Ron! Wanita dan laki-laki itu berbeda," sergah Hermione.

"Aku tahu kalau wanita dan laki-laki itu berbeda, tapi apa alasannya?" mendadak Harry jadi lesu, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikannya. Berbeda dengan Ron yang bertanya alasannya, ia sudah tahu jawaban akhir dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kematian," Harry berlirih pelan, tetapi semua yang ada didekatnya masih bisa mendengarnya. Semua langsung menatap Harry lekat-lekat.

"Kau bilang apa, _mate_?"

"Ya Harry. Walaupun ramuannya telah sempurna, tapi tidak sedikit juga orang yang dijadikan percobaan, mengalami … kegagalan. Karena rahim yang terbentuk tidak mungkin bisa sesempurna rahim wanita. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berujung pada … kematian." Penjelasan Neville membuat Harry menunduk, sahabatnya hanya bisa khawatir dalam diam.

"Bagaimana, Harry?" Pansy yang sama khawatirnya berusaha bersuara lagi setelah berdiam cukup lama.

"Kumohon buatkan ramuan itu untukku, Neville, Hermione. Aku yakin kalian bisa membuatnya." Dengan itu Harry berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terlonjak kaget.

"_But_ Ha – Harry! Kau benar-benar akan me–"

"Pansy, jangan bilang hal ini pada Draco, _please_." Harry memasang wajah memohon, Pansy mengangguk tak yakin.

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat, Harry?"

"Ya, Mione. Aku ingin mengabulkan ke inginan mereka."

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Harry sekarang?"

"Kurasa Malfoy otaknya sedang sakit. Agak lamban menyimpulkannya," bisik Ron pada Hermione. Walaupun Draco mendengarnya, ia tak ingin membahas ucapan orang _bodoh_ yang mengatainya _bodoh_ secara tak langsung itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap sang profesor intens.

"Dia sedang mengandung, Draco."

"A – apa benar? Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan, profesor?" Draco mencoba meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Apa kau dan dia pernah berhubungan?"

Pipi Draco sedikit merona malu, namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikiran kotornya, "Pernah," jawabnya pelan yang hampir menyamai bisikan.

"_Issh_, sudah kubilang supaya jangan melakukannya sebelum ujian selesai," Hermione sibuk mendumel sendiri.

Severus menatap tajam Draco, "Ramuan yang Harry minum itu, jarang ada yang tahu kabarnya. Mungkin buku yang _Longbottom_ punya itu buku rahasia kementrian."

"Draco, lebih baik kau bicarakan hal ini dengan Harry dulu, lalu bicara baik-baik dengan orang tuamu, baru setelah itu kau putuskan."

Draco memikirkan kata-kata Hermione baik-baik, lalu tak sadar mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Eunnghh…"

"_Love_? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Eungh… Dra – co, apa yang terjadi pa – daku?"

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry, memberikan kaca mata yang biasa dipakai kekasihnya, "Kau pingsan, Harry."

Setelah memakai kaca matanya, Harry berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dibantu dengan uluran tangan Draco, "Apa benar? Yang kuingat, kita masih bermain _Quidditch_ bersama."

Draco duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Harry, "Dan kau yang hampir jatuh dari sapu terbang, _Love_. Untung saja Hermione merapalkan mantera pelambat waktu. Dan aku langsung menangkapmu…"

Harry menyenderkan punggungnya di bantal yang sudah di buat menyender pada sisi besi tempat tidur itu, "Apa karena aku belum sarapan ya?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun Draco bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau belum sarapan?"

Harry menggeleng polos, "Belum, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap akan ke aula untuk sarapan pagi, rasanya mual," jelasnya yang tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Draco menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Itu karena kau sedang mengandung, Harry. Anak kita," Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan listrik yang mengalir setiap tangan pucatnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Harry.

Harry tampak terkejut, tangannya terasa sedikit gemetar di tangan dingin kekasihnya, "Jadi, ramuan itu, berha – sil?"

Draco melepaskan genggaman tangannya, mendatangkan erangan kecewa dari Harry, "Kenapa kau memutuskan meminum ramuan itu?" suara Draco mendadak sedikit dingin.

Harry menatap tangannya yang tak berhenti bergetar, "Ma – maafkan aku…"

Draco berusaha tak menatap Harry yang menunduk sedih, "Kau tau kan itu berbahaya?"

Harry mengangguk, "Maafkan a – ku…"

Draco tak sanggup menatap tubuh Harry yang sedikit bergetar, tapi ia berusaha menahan perasaan ingin memeluk kekasihnya, "Kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri, Harry?" suaranya agak melembut.

"A – ku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, Draco…"

Draco tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin memeluk saat melihat Harry sedikit menangis, ia memeluk Harry pelan-pelan namun erat, "Tapi aku tak akan sanggup jika melihatmu kesakitan nantinya… apalagi kehilanganmu, seperti kata profesor Snape."

"A – apa? Profesor Snape tahu ini, Draco?"

"Ya, Harry. Profesorlah yang memberitahu kami," jawab Hermione yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Apa dia marah, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Tenanglah, _Love_. _Everythings gonna **Be** **Alright**_..." ucap Draco yang terdengar menenangkan bagi Harry.

Hermione menggeleng, "Kau lapar Harry? Ingin makan sesuatu?" gadis itu mengubah topik pembicaraan agar tak membuat Harry stress, mungkin.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku ingin spaghetti dengan banyak keju!" layaknya anak kecil, ia semangat mengungkapkannya.

"Akan siap dalam setengah jam, _roger!_" dan tingkah Ron yang tiba-tiba datang membuat gelak tawa menggema di ruang luas itu.

.

.

"Severus," sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Severus Snape yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Lelaki paruh baya yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat bak bangsawan itu berhenti tepat di depan meja yang menghalanginya dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Lucius, silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi Draco akan datang," ucap sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang berjalan menuju sofa nyaman di dekat perapian, "Cissy, apa kabar?"

Wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan menerima uluran tangan Severus, "Masih cukup baik…"

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Masuklah, Draco."

Begitu Draco memasuki ruangan, ia membawa sebuah map ditangannya, "Hai mom, hai dad…" ia memeluk orang tuanya bergantian, dan memeluk ibunya lebih lama.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" Lucius langsung menuju poin utamanya, seolah tak sabaran dan tak punya waktu luang banyak.

"Seperti kata mom waktu itu," Draco memulai.

Narcissa agak tersenyum, "Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Tidak akan," Draco tersenyum lantas menyerahkan map yang tadi ia bawa.

Narcissa menerimanya dan membuka lipatan penutupnya, dan mulai membaca kertas bertuliskan sesuatu didalamnya, "Hamil? Maksudmu?"

"Harry hamil, Cissy," ujar Severus menatap sahabat lamanya, yang kini kedua orang tua Draco itu terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Lucius masih tak percaya.

"Ramuan **_Appreglexoiac_**, kau ingat itu Lucius, Cissy?" ujar Severus.

Lucius melotot, "Apa?!"

"**_A – Appreglexoiac_**? Apa itu, dad?" Draco malah tidak tahu menau mengenai nama ramuannya, ia juga ikut terkejut.

"Ramuan yang diciptakan ayahmu beberapa tahun lalu bersama Severus…"

"Ja – jadi?" Draco terbata.

"Apa ada yang melanjutkan penelitian itu?" Lucius bertanya sarkratis pada Severus, tatapannya seolah menuduh sang guru ahli ramuan tersebut.

"Bukan aku."

"Tenanglah, Luce…" Narcissa berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan mengelus lengannya, "Baiklah, segeralah menikah dengan Harry, Draco…"

Draco melotot tak percaya, sepertinya sebagian sifat Malfoy-_ish_ yang menguap hilang, "Be – benarkah, mom, dad?"

Lucius mengangguk kaku, tapi bukankah ini yang mereka inginkan? Toh keturunan Malfoy bisa didapat, kan?

.

.

**Rue de Ménilmontant, Paris, Perancis. Sabtu, 31 Juli 2003**

Suasana pagi yang menyejukkan, burung yang berkicau riang, udara musim dingin ditambah hujan salju kecil yang mengguyur salah satu perumahan elit di Paris itu terasa hangat walau di cuaca yang hanya bersuhu 12 derajat celcius itu.

Di dalam sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa dengan nuansa putih serta patung-patung kecil, juga arsitektur seni ahli yang penuh kehangatan tersendiri, seorang bocah lelaki tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa dengan menangis dan kadang meringis sakit.

Dari arah dalam tepatnya dapur, seseorang menghampirinya di ruang keluarga, masih dengan celemek merah di tubuhnya, mungkin sedang memasak, ke tempat sang bocah yang kini duduk menangis memegang lututnya yang sedikit lecet dan berdarah.

"Merlin! Davven?" seseorang tadi buru-buru menghampiri bocah itu dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala sang bocah yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang platina.

Sang bocah segera memandang orang yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya itu, "Daddy Harry… perih, Daddy…" rengeknya lalu menatap matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald, persis seperti orang yang mengandungnya.

Dari sebuah ruangan, seorang lelaki keluar dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian santai, "Ada apa, Harry? Davven, kau kenapa, sayang?" lelaki berambut pirang platina yang sama dengan si bocah langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersayangnya setelah mendengar keributan di ruang keluarga.

Davven –bocah tadi, menatap ayahnya dengan mata setengah berair, "Aku jatuh pas main sama Kreacher… Daddy Harry… sakit… Daddy Draco sakit…" ia menatap pria yang memakai celemek tadi, lalu beralih pada pria berambut pirang itu secara bergantian.

Pria yang memakai celemek, Harry, ia tersenyum kecil, "Tenanglah, sweetheart…" masih tetap mengelus puncak surai pirang Davven.

Davven tak hentinya menangis walau kedua orang tercintanya berusaha menenangkannya, rasa sakitnya belum hilang, juga rasa perih akibat goretan-goretan aspal di lututnya. "Hiks… ta – tapi sakit Daddy…"

Draco menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak, "Mau Daddy obati, sayang?" ia tersenyum.

Sang bocah yang bernama lengkap Davven Draconis Malfoy itu mengangguk cepat-cepat, mungkin karena rasa perih yang ia rasakan, "U – uhm!"

"Lebih baik Daddy Harry lanjut menyiapkan sarapan kita, kan sudah ada Daddy Draco," ujar Harry yang lalu meninggalkan Draco dan Davven di ruangan keluarga rumah mereka.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat Hawthron dari saku belakang celananya, lalu bergumam, **_"Episkey"_**

Dan seperti sihir –ralat, memang sihir, luka baret di lutut Davven perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menjadi mulus seperti awalnya, memperlihatkan kulit putih tapi tak sepucat porselen seperti ayahnya, namun tidak terlalu putih karena gen keturunan dari Harry yang memiliki kulit sedikit _tan_.

Davven memeluk leher ayahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang, "Thank you, Daddy Draco…" ucapnya dengan gaya sedikit kekanakan. Sepertinya gen Malfoy tak sepenuhnya ada dalam diri Davven, separuh sifat ceria dan kekanakan Harry juga ada.

"Haha, your welcome, _son_…"

"Daddy ingat hari ini, hari apa?" bisik Davven di pelukan Draco.

Draco tersenyum, "Tentu…"

"Dad sudah menyiapkannya?"

"Semua ada di kamarmu, _son_. Di lemari mainanmu dan pendingin di ruang kerja Daddy. Daddy Draco yakin Daddy Harry jarang membukanya."

Kedua mata bocah itu bersinar, "Sungguh? Aku ambil dulu ya, dad. Dad temani Daddy Harry saja, sementara aku mengambilnya," masih dengan berbisik, kini mereka melepaskan pelukan ayah dan anak itu. _Emeralds meet Greys_.

Draco mengangguk dan Davven berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Steak, _Love_?"

"Yeah… Draco! Stop! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu…" Draco menghirup wangi _citrus_ di tubuh Harry lewat tengkuk sang 'suami'.

Suara derap langkah empat kaki kecil menghentikkan aktifitas Draco menciumi tengkuk Harry, dan Harry yang baru mau melepas celemek masak yang tadi ia kenakan karena memang acara memasak sudah selesai.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY HARRY!"

"Oh Merlin!" Harry terjengit kaget mendengar pekikkan keras di depannya. Ia melihat anaknya membawa sebuah kue besar bertuliskan, **_"Happy Birthday Our Beloved Daddy"_** gumam Harry membaca tulisan yang bertintakan krim coklat kesukaannya.

"Happy birthday, _My Love_," Draco mencium dahi pasangan hidupnya itu, lalu beralih pada bibir yang selalu menggodanya.

"Daddy Draco STOP IT!" Davven nampak tak suka jika Daddy tersayangnya di klaim sendirian walau itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Draco merengut kesal setelah mendapat cubitan 'sayang' dari Harry di pinggangnya yang kini 'agak' berdenyut.

Harry mengambil alih kue yang lumayan besar itu dari tangan anaknya yang tampak kesulitan membawanya, menaruhnya di atas meja yang mereka kelilingi, lalu meniup lilin-lilin kecil di sekelilingnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati, "Oh Kreacher, terima kasih telah membawakannya…" ia beralih pada kotak kecil di tangan Kreacher yang datang bersamaan dengan Davven tadi.

"Sama-sama, _Master_ Malfoy, _sir_."

**_Plop!_**

Setelah Kreacher pergi, Davven bergegas menciumi pipi Harry berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dehaman Draco menghentikannya. Davven menatap kesal pada sang ayah, Harry tersenyum menatap tingkah 'suami' dan anaknya.

"Sudahlah, boleh aku buka ini?" Harry mengangkat kotak kecil yang tadi di bawa Kreacher.

"Silahkan," dengan senyum merekah, Draco mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Davven. Mendatangkan delikkan kesal dua belah pihak.

Harry tak ambil pusing, ia buru-buru membuka penutup kertas dari kotak merah panjang dengan lapisan beludru dan aksen butiran salju berwarna silver di pinggirnya.

"Untukmu, _My Love_…"

"Merlin! Kalung… _lagi_?"

"Hehe aku terburu-buru memikirkannya. Dan hanya kalunglah yang melintas di otakku." Draco menjawab dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha menahan suatu rasa.

"Merlin, Draco… tahun lalu kau juga memberikanku kalung kan? Kemarin berliontin namaku, sekarang… **Darrie**? Bukankah nama anak kita Davven?"

"Calon adiknya…"

"A – apa?" Harry terperangah tak percaya.

"Yeiy! Aku akan punya adik!" Davven berloncat kesenangan.

Draco menyeringai, "Apa kau tak merasakan tanda-tandanya, sayang?"

Dahi Harry berkerut, "Apa maksudmu, Draco?"

Draco tambah menyeringai seperti… iblis?

"Ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang sebulan lalu kuberikan, karena kau mengeluh mimpi buruk terus. Apa kau mengingatnya?" Harry mengangguk pelan, "Sudah kucampur dengan **_Appreglexoiac_**, _Love_."

"APA? DRACO! AWAS KAU!"

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n :** Mengenai ramuan **_Appreglexoiac, _**aku cuman ngasal, tapi itu bermakna kecil kok, kan ada **Preg **yang berarti pregnant atau hamil, Lex 'agak' berarti Lucius dan Severus, _mungkin?_

Makasih yang udah mau baca sampe sini... aku seneng banget! aku juga ga percaya kalo ini fanfic bisa selesai sebelum tanggal 22, tanggal UN-,- haha. Buat **Amilie **(Guest), **paradisaea Rubra**,** ayashaa** (Guest), **astia aoi**, **clouds06** (Guest), **Zayn key** (Guest), **BerRyzal**, **ChaaChulie247**, **rsalsabilas**, **veelancia** (Guest), dan terakhir buat **Arischya** (Guest) untuk ide ramuannya. Dan semua nama yang udah disebutkan, makasih banyak buat reviewnya selama ini yaa... Jika ada typos bertebaran, silahkan di komplain, hehe...

**6.416 words** **without a/n, YEIY!**

**Thanks,**

**Sabtu, 14 April 2013**

**Edited, Jum'at, 19 April 2013**

**Griffo205**


End file.
